A New Hope
by H. Malfoy
Summary: After the dissaperence of her two best friends, Hermione finds herself pregnant with none other than her enemy's child. FINISHED!
1. A Mistake

All Characters belong to J. K Rowling  
  
Prologue  
  
It had all been a huge mistake, just one big mistake. She had told herself this for the last 2 days. It had happen 5 weeks ago, at a local wizard bar. She was upset and angry, Ron and Harry had disappeared, it was said that they were in the clutches of the Dark Lord. She shuttered at the thought of them being tortured or even killed. She remembered drinking more than she could handle, and remembered Malfoy. He had been there only to celebrate the return of the Dark Lord. They were to drunk to realize what they were doing. The next day, oh god she remembered awaking in the Slytherin Boy dormitory, next to no other than the infamous Malfoy. Both their bodies had been naked underneath silk sheet. She had left that room quickly before Malfoy could awake and could mock her shame.  
  
She did not remember all the details of that night, nor did she wish to recall them. Durring that time she avoided Malfoy, and about 3 weeks later the Dark Lord took over Hogwarts. All students of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were forced to swear loyalty to him, and all of Slytherin did it on their own free time. However the Gryffindors had been locked in their dormitories being fed nothing but scrapes of food. While the others fretted about these new circumstances Hermione studied, as what came naturally to her. When she missed her cycle, she just believed it was due to her depression; soon she started to feel sick and nauseous, that was the final straw, She knew she was pregnant with Malfoy's child. She did not tell anyone, of course, the shame it would bring. She even tried to get an abortion but just couldn't.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had been killed straight out; Snape was currently being tortured due to his betrayel years before. She had heard through Lavender and Pavarti. Although knowing them, she did not know how much of it was true.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A meeting was called; all Gryffindors were forced to attend. It was to take place in the potions class. Each of the students were chained to the seats. Lucious Malfoy kept performing the Crucitous curse on random students accompany him, was his son Draco Malfoy. He kept snarling and making faces at Hermione and even came up to her and called her a "Mudblood whore" This was the father of her baby, Hermione thought to herself in shame. She looked in to his cold Grey Eyes and slowly without realizing it, placed her right hand over her womb.  
  
Despite who the baby's father was, she already felt a deep connection towards her unborn child. She loved it beyond reason, to her surprise. She wanted the baby so much, she wanted to hold it in her arms.  
  
She quickly looked away from Malfoy, yet to her disappointment his eyes were now fixed on her, scanning her body up and down quizzically. Why couldn't he just look away from her.  
  
And out of nowhere she started to cry. Now the whole room was staring at her. Lucious walked over and whispered something to Draco, who grinned evilly.  
  
Lucious began "What is the matter mudblood? crying for the Boy who lived and his beggar of a friend, They are not here to save you? Are they?" he shook her rather to hard and Draco started to chuckle. "Answer me" she forced her self to nod and looked away rather suddenly.  
  
All the other Gryffindor students stared at her with pity, but their attention quickly went back to Lucious Malfoy who had just begun to send curses at several first years.  
  
After several moments he stopped and went to the front the room and started to talk. "I have recently been informed by my Lord, that any Gryiffendor who wishes to join the Dark Lord will be welcomed, however such a decision should not be made lightly, if you do betray us, you and your whole family shall be killed. On the contrary if you should live you will live your life as a slave. All of a sudden there was a bustle in the room everyone started to talk at once. After it had quieted down, Lucious Malfoy continued "I will give you 15 minutes for you to make a decision. Choose wisely." Once again there was a bustle in the room. Lucious continued "Come Draco, leave them their choice, Guard the Door and if any of them try to escape, do not think twice about killing them" Both father and son left the room.  
  
Hermione continued to cry, the other two 7th year girls Lavender and Pavarti comforted her for several moments.  
  
For several moments nobody but spoke finally the most unlikeliest person spoke. Neville Longbottom. "First years and second years I highly recommend you all to join the opposing sides. You are all young and to loose your life in torture. 3rd and 4th years, although your loyalty will be helpful, I would think it to your benefit that you join the other side, and it would be foolish to waste your life" However 5th, 6th and 7th make your decisions based off your loyalty. As for me I rather die than join Lord Voldemort." There was a silence as the name was said, even Neville himself was shocked that he had said the name aloud, he continued anyways "All in favor of slavery, raise your hand. Practically the whole room raised their hand for the acceptations A few first years and second years. and Hermione's. No one had accepted her to join. And when Nevile ask all those in favor of joining. Hermione's hand still did not go up.  
  
She was incredibly confused. Personally she would rather not join Voldemort, but what about the child. It would not be fair to the child to spend the rest of their life in slavery as well.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked gently. There was silence in the room. She knew what he was asking.  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know" at that very moment The two Malfoys entered walked in the room.  
  
"Times up, have you all come to a decision?" Lucious Malfoy asked  
  
"All except Hermione," Dean Thomas blurted out.  
  
" Is that so? Truly Mrs. Granger, I would have excepted you to be one of the first to oppose my lord." Both Lucious and Draco kept giving her strange looks and were beginning to scare her.  
  
Once again she looked straight into Draco Malfoy's eyes, For a second she kept eye contact with him, slowely breaking it she looked down to her stomach and placed both hands over it. She looked straight back to Draco's stormy grey eyes. Which now daunted with understanding.  
  
Authors Note: I hope u all liked it. Please Review, I will try to write more 


	2. A Fate

Chapter 2  
  
"Father," he said slowly "allow me to talk to Granger alone"  
  
Lucious looked at his son and then at Hermione, "Very well, take Mrs. Granger into the corridor on the 4th floor you know the password, Without realizing it the chains were released from her hands.  
  
"Follow me," she did as she was told, and followed Malfoy throughout several staircases and halls. They did not speak either. Nor did she wish to. Finally she was led in front of a the portrait of a rather short stubby man with dark gray hair. "Password?" he whispered the password to the portrait, and both of them were let in.  
  
Draco scanned the room to make sure no one was in is it after looking slowly around. It was a dark room, with little light for the acceptation of a small window at the end of the room. From what she could make of it, it was a elegant room, with leather chairs, and a marble floor.  
  
"Sit" Malfoy demanded, she hesitated but in the end did as she was told. He continued "Did you tell anyone?" She avoided his look and with a sly smile replied  
  
"Tell them what Malfoy?" although she knew what he was going at, she just felt like irritating him, he deserved it.  
  
"Don't play these games bitch. Did you tell them, you know." He was angry.  
  
"That I was pregnant?.. No" Hermione looked at him. His normally pale skin had now gone a shade of red, his silvery blonde hair, usually in place was now drooping from his forehead. Neither of them spoke.  
  
"What is going to happen Malfoy?" He looked up at her, and she could just tell that he loved being able to decide her future. He placed one of his cold hands on her stomach. Hermione felt uncomfortable at his touch, she did not want him touching her baby even though he was the father of it.  
  
"Depends, Mudblood" he slowly removed his hands from her womb. Which relived her yet at the same time made her nervous. "You will spend the night here, and don't worry you will be heavily guarded." He smiled at her cruelly "I must talk to father and tell him of your position and together we will decide your fate.  
  
He did not come back the next day nor the next. However a house elf was sent up with some food. Although Hermione was not happy about a house elf serving her, she took the food graciously  
  
During that time, Hermione feared what her fate would be, she wondered about Ron and Harry, she reminded herself to ask Malfoy what he knew about them although she did not think he would tell her anything. The other thing she wondered about the baby.  
  
On the third day Malfoy did return. She had felt sick that whole mourning and it did not help when Malfoy came with a house elf.  
  
"Mourning Granger" he said rather cheerfully. She knew at that moment her life would not be a happy one.  
  
"Whats going to happen?" She asked  
  
"Would you like some toast Granger?" he was really irritating her. She frowned at him. "I'll take that as a no. You," he said addressing the house elf "get me something to eat." with that he kicked the house elf.  
  
"Well?" she was so desperate to know.  
  
"Patience Granger, let me have my breakfast" he replied, loving every minute of this.  
  
"So how is the whole pregnancy thing treating you well?" She was beginning to detest him more and more. She scowled at him. "Not well apparently." Hermione rolled her eyes he was such a child sometimes. With in minutes the house elf had returned with some food, and Draco ate. She started to pace around the room, and started to get sick at the smell of the food.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours. "About the whole fate thing," he paused and Hermione sat across from him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked on a verge of a nervous brake down.  
  
"Both father and I do not believe in abortion, so that option would be out of the question." Hermione was slightly relieved.  
  
"And of course I would not marry you due to your status" Hermione blushed at this comment.  
  
"Would you get the point" Hermione was so annoyed at him.  
  
"Fine, assuming the child is a boy, he would be raised to be the Next Dark Lord." With these words, Hermione could no longer feel her legs and fingers. Her child could not be the next dark lord.  
  
"Oh, god no" Draco only smiled. He would leave her there for several days and allow her to reflect on her misery. He started to get up.  
  
"And if the child is female?" he hesitated, and looked at her.  
  
"She will be raised a slave" Hermione eyes widened and put her hand over her mouth. When he nearing the exit, Hermione asked him one last question "And what of Ron and Harry" with this a cruel smile formed his face.  
  
"They are still alive" she let out a pause of relief "For now" he finished before leaving the room. Leaving Hermione to upset for tears 


	3. A Meeting

Chapter 3  
  
The second he left the room, Hermonie through a glass vase at the door and watched it shatter on the floor. Tears began to develop behind her eyes. She started pulling her hair out of her scallop. Her face was now red with fury. God she hated him. What had happened to her last year at Hogwarts. This year was supposed to be the best. She was head girl for sake, and the smartest in the year. She was supposed to be in the dormitory with Ron and Harry, studying while they nagged that she studied to much. She was not suppose to be pregnant with her worst enemy's child, locked in a room with little chance of escape without her wand. She wiped off the tears now dwelling from her face. What was to become of her? She had not been answered that. But she knew that it could not be to good. If Malfoy would imprison the child if it was indeed a girl. How could someone be that barbaric?  
  
Draco Malfoy at the same time was studying for the final exams which would happen in 4 monthes. But he was not focusing on that instead it was on Hermione's pregnancy. His father had been quite surprised that he had gotten her pregnant, although he had been under the impression that he had raped her. Draco later felt guilty about lying to his father but knew it was the only way to accept it. Lord Voldemort had been informed of Granger's pregnancy but was pleased with Draco. Yet most importunately was that he was going to become a father. He knew he would never have the same kind of relationship as well, normal children. It would be a relationship of fear and respect and was his for his father. There would be no love, for sure.  
  
He felt a burning on his left arm, and pushed his sleeve down and found his dark mark burning. "Shit" he thought to himself, grabbed his wand and quicky went to the former office of Albus Dumbledore now inhibited by the Dark Lord Himself.  
  
He was one of the first to arrive, some of the other death eaters had forgotten that you could not apperate in Hogwarts. However Lucious Malfoy was already there accompanied by no other than Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Authors note I want to thank K-Chan Film Noir Spirit699  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Faulter

Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome Young Malfoy" Voldemorte said slowly. His red eyes straying into Draco's gray. "Congratulations, you will be rewarded for your deed." He obviously meant impregnating Hermione-Granger. He scolded himself in head for thinking of her on a first name basis.  
  
"Thank you my Lord" He looked away slowly he did not want the Dark Lord looking at his conflicted thought. Altogether he did feel sorry for Granger, her whole life would be wasted for his child, their child. He had hated her during their previous years at Hogwarts, always beating him in school, and most importantly how she was a true friend for the pothead unlike his so called friends who just used him as a source of power. It was for the best though, A Malfoy should only care for themselves not for others. At least that's what his Father had told him and That Malfoys were better than most people, and not to forget that. He never did.  
  
Voldemorte did not seem to notice Draco confliction and continued on. "Deaths Eater, My followers, I have along awaited for this moment to occur, this is the day I slay the famous Harry Potter. The baby, who brought my downfall, shall be killed without a second thought unless he swears his loyalty to me." There was a long silence before he countiued "Macnair, tell the dementors to bring up the Famous Harry Potter and place him in the Great Hall, I will be waiting." A hooded figured bowed and left the room. "Come my servants and let us await him."  
  
By the time they got down. Harry Potter was already there. He was thin and beaten, deep circles surrounded his green eyes which were flaming with fury. The Tables and chairs had moved, leaving a vast opened space. Several Dementors and Death Eators neared the exit. Draco amongst them.  
  
"So we meet again Mr. Potter, and let me assure you that there will be no escaping this time. We will make sure of that." There was a silence and the deep voice countiued. "Yet I will give you a chance to get out of all this, If you join."  
  
"Never" There was not a look of fear in Harry Potter's eye.  
  
"Rather impulsive and rash our we, well Harry Potter hear me out for once the facts are told maybe your loyalty will waver." There was a pause. "Right after Hogwarts, I went on my own journey. On the way I fell in love with a very powerful witch. However, I was in no mood to give up my future her. so I left her, and continued my journey. Several years later after I ascended my power, I found out she had died giving birth to our child, a girl. I looked for this child, of course. But I realized that the girl had been placed with muggles. I had little hope in finding her until her powers were revealed to her, and they did. Yet it was not for years before I found out her identity, by this time, she was a Gryiffindor-to my surprise, head girl and dating the Head boy, James Potter."  
  
"You liar," Harry said bewildered  
  
"Your mother said the same thing, of course. She was to ashamed or headstrong to admit it. Pity, though she would have been very useful. Anyways she married Potter and had you shortly after." He paused before continuing "I gave up hope on her joining with me, and as a punishment I would kill James Potter and you, I never meant to kill her."  
  
Harry's first impulse was to pounce on him. But before he could, Voldemort shouted "Cruciatus" his whole body froze with overwhelming pain. It went on for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Join Me" shouted Voldemort shouted  
  
"Never" cried Harry  
  
"Stupid boy, Prepare to die," with that he shouted the killing curse. Harry fell to the floor. Without another look Voldemort left the room, the death eaters and dementors followed.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Hermione was beginning to become impatient. She needed to know more about well everything. Her main focuses were Ron, Harry and the baby. She did not think much about herself. Her life did not matter anymore, only those she cared about.  
  
Draco arrived into her room right after the whole showdown between Voldemort. Originally he intended to tell her about Harry's death but just couldn't when he saw her.  
  
He could tell that her face was is in disarray, sections of her hair had been pulled out. Deep cycles surrounded her eyes. Her face itself still seemed wet with tears.  
  
When she saw him enter the first thing she could say was "I hate you" he did not reply. "You think your all that, but you are not, your just weak. really weak."  
  
"I am stronger then you" he said back sternly  
  
" No your not, your just a follower, who will do just as he's told. Do you realize that you are being used, used by a man, whose is using your hate for muggles and muggle borns as a source of power."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoys are never used" He was obviously very angry now.  
  
"Harry is strong, he at least can see Voldemort, for what he is."  
  
"Yeah well, Harry is dead" There he said it, he had not meant to tell her but head. He saw a look of surprise and sorrow take over her face.  
  
"No, oh my god" She faultered, her knees were failing her now. Tears rushed out of her eyes. She tripped and landed in Draco's arms. He held her for a second, she then started to hit him on his chest and he let her before slowly resting her head on his shoulders letting salty tears hit is dark cloak. They stood like that for several minutes before she slowly slipped away and laid on the couch. He left her there not wanting to feel anymore emotion.  
  
Just as he shut the door, His father was for him.  
  
"Draco, Harry Potter's body has gone missing" With that both of them scurried down to Great Hall.  
  
  
  
REVIW! 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note I will not continue the story until I get at least 10 reviews. It's getting kind of pointless since I have only got seven. So Please Review. 


	6. A New Land

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The spell must have just narrowly missed him, the force of it though, had knocked him out. It was not clear how long he had been knocked out. There was nobody in the room and secretly he escaped to the Forbidden forest. It was only a little safer than Hogwarts but what creatures that lived there, he could only speculate. His wand was gone, his invisibility cloak as well. It would be only pure chance if he got out alive. If he did manage, he would need to reform the Order of Phenoix before Voldmorte could start to take over the rest of the wizarding world. The remaining Weasilys would join he was almost certain-for two of their children Ron and Ginny still remained at Hogwarts. Sirus, would help but only secretly since he had not been yet exactly free of his sentence. Arabella Figg would do the best she could do for sure. He continue to list names of people who would be willing to help. He would come back for sure, for Hermione, Ron and everybody else. But he did not pay attention that he escaped the clutches of Voldmorte for the 5 time. Nor did he care that if true, he was the grandson of the most feared wizard, through out the world. And that the blood of Salazar Slytherin ran through him. It did not matter. Only saving the future was his main concern, like always.  
  
For several hours he wandered. There were cuts amongst his arms from the branches and thorns. He had tripped several times and his legs were blistered with blood. He could hear strange sounds and felt as if there was an extra shadow amongst him. Every time he turned around there was nothing, however he was not sure since it was completely dark. There would be no of telling until day. if day came. But he was right, there was something following him.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next day. Harry was Dead the boy she had love, the one she had wanted for the last 2 years. She should have told him the way she felt and now she would never get the chance. This child should have been his not Malfoy's. A whole another topic, he had surprised her to great length last night, he had held her and let her cry him not to mention allowed her to hit him and he had left with such abruptness almost like he was afraid. Afraid of what? Or was that just one of the many mysteries about Draco Malfoy. One of the many mysteries she would never understand. He was just so dark and secretive. There was something about him that just scarred her but at the same time enthralled her to deep lengths. A suave of nausea ran through body, why did pregnancy have to be so sickening, her breasts were swollen and sore, and her depression was not helping. It was 6 six weeks along, 42 days so on so forth. It would be another 7 monthes and 2 weeks before the baby was born if it was. She stopped thinking, she didn't want think, she had done too much thinking in her life.  
  
  
  
No trace of Harry Potter could be found to the death eater's dismay. They had had him or so they thought. "The stupid Pothead has escaped.again" Draco thought and cursed outloud. His father not to faraway raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't curse" he said slowly, but it was obvious he was thinking the same thing as Draco. How had Potter escaped, passed the demeantors, the deatheaters, and Lord Voldmorte-his grandfather. What a surprised that had been. Lily Potter being Voldmorte's daughter and all. Which made the Gryffindor Prince heir to Slytherin. That itself was something funny in away. Yet at that same time made Draco jealous, very jealous. Why should Potter get that privilege? I deserve that title more, thought Draco angrily.  
  
"Draco, it is clear that Potter has escaped from the castle, so it is important that the Lord continue his pursuit of power, before Harry Potter can come save the day." He said this slowly and dryly, ending it in a most sarcastic manner. "I will leave back to the Malfoy Manner, and gain as many resources there as possible." The Dark Lord will leave will join me for a short time among with several other Death Eators, before taking over parts of the wizarding world. Inserting fear wherever he can. 2 of the Death Eators Nott and Avery, will go looking for Harry Potter, but it will take extreme luck to find him. if he is alive. " he paused then continue " You will remain here amongst the remaining Deatheators and Dementors. I want you to keep a sharp on the Gryffindors, they maybe trying revolt. I also want you to make sure the Mudblood has no chance of escaping; the child she holds is of great importance and for our Lord." And he hesiatated "and to us, a Malfoy heir to the Dark Lord, do you know how this will benefit us?" Draco and his father both made nasty smiles while pondering on this. It would indeed give the Malfoys more power than imaginable." As Draco turned around, Lucious went on "Do not forget your studies. Draco nodded, but studies were the last thing on his mind.  
  
His father, the Dark Lord, and several other followers left for Malfoy Manor the next week. All together he could see that the Gryffindors who now spent their life slaving for the other students were less fearful and no longer walked around with crying faces, now they just did their duties as if there was nothing to it. They even smiled occasionally. And Draco Hated it. He wanted them to fear him, but they didn't so he started to abuse them with for no apparent reasons and making fools of them. Even that didn't end their happiness. Why were they so happy? They were supposed to be hating their lives, like Granger. Who he had not seen since he told her of Harry's "death" she still thinks he is dead. That had been 3 weeks ago. He still had not seen her. She had been moved back to a old teacher's room that had not been used for a long time. He himself chose the room for her, he knew she would be slightly more happier in it. But he could not let her know that he had chosen the room especially for her. Only more emotions of goodness would be felt, and he was a Malfoy so that would not happen, and that was final.  
  
  
  
Harry did not know how long he had been traveling in the forest for. He was hungry only managing finding certain berries that looked more or less not poisnos which was very few. He knew that purple and black berries were poisnous for sure, he learned that from Hogwarts. He had discovered that the red was healthy. The other ones he did not dare try. He still had a feeling that something was following him, it was begginig to creep him out, but he had little help in figuring out what exactly this thing was. He had seen many beasts though, all of them were somewhat frightening. He was careful to stay as far away as he could from and to be silent at all times.  
  
He had gotten up in hour, ago and to his great delight had discovered a stream of water. But it was not exactly water either. It was almost silver. There was also a small clearing of the forest. And he could see the light reflections, for a second he forgot all about keeping silence and ran to the water. It was the most purest thing he had ever tasted, there was something so addictive about it. He used the water to clean himself and to his surprised it healed all his cuts, there was something funny about it. But before he could do anything. He felt a sharp budge on his shoulder he turned around quizzically two see 2 strange men both holding a spear to his head.  
  
They both had long silver hair and bright blue eyes dressed in white garments that blended with their very pale skin. They both looked very young around 20 to be precise but slowly, very gradually he noticed marks of old age appearing rather quickly. Harry stood up slowly, not wanting to make them act to rashly. One of them said something to the other in a strange tongue before performing some sort of spell that made a visible staircase in the water. They gestured Harry to the stairs.  
  
"But I cant." he looked at them nervously, there spears were poking at him. There would be no chance of escaping. He took a deep breath, getting ready to hold his breath, he stepped into the silvery water slowly, and then took another step, until his chin was only slightly above the water. He got ready to hold his breath and took the next step, his head was now inside the water, but to his surprised it did not feel like water, instead a strange type of air. He let out his breath, and could breathe normally. He looked back to see the 2 men, had lost all signs of all age, that's funny thought Harry. He continued to walk down the stairs. He started to see people, alike the men that guarded him. All the men looked alike, and the woman looked alike as did the children. They were all happy and young, there was literally no worries in this place. For the first time he stepped on land. He continue to walk with the 2 spears at his head. The houses themselves were made out of ivory, and the path out of marable. Altogether it was incredible; finally They arrived, in front of what appeared to be a palace, guarded by several women all of which were of incredible beauty.  
  
The men bowed to them and left Harry there. The women nodded at him, their faces expressionless, all the faces were expressionless almost as if they were dead. The women led him to a chamber with in the palace, where a Tall women, sat gazing at him. She was different from all of them though. Instead of the silver hair, she had long reddish gold, her skin was not as frail but her eyes were a sharp blue. She smiled at him slowly, this was the first smile he had seen her, her eyes daunted into his "Welcome Harry Potter." 


	7. A Needed Revolution

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
It had been a little over 3 weeks and the only company Hermione had gotten was houselfs; which did not really count because they never really spoke to her. She was so deprived of humans. This had been the longest time without the company of people and she hated it. She missed her family and friends so much. Her parents did not know she was pregnant by the boy she had complained about consistently at home. They did not know she was locked in some old teacher's room guarded by trolls outside.  
  
If truth be told she was really comfortable in the room. There were many tapestries, many of them showed Merlin, Morgan LeFay and other famous witches and wizards through out history, most of them who she had recognized she had spent ample amounts of time looking at them, at first it was because she was looking at some secret exit but then she just grew fond of them, mainly because it made her feel less alone.  
  
The other thing she grew deeply fond of was the bookshelves. All of them were novels. So she did spend a good deal reading and excising her mind. When she read, all her worries were forgotten, and she was transformed into another world. Each romance novel she read, all she could do was picture herself as the heroine of the story. She knew that it was all a little immature, but it was one way to forget all her worries.  
  
The baby itself was beginning to show, just slightly; making the whole thing a little more realistic. She knew that if this baby was a boy. He would be raised a Malfoy, a born monster, a killer. He would kill muggles, and muggleborns just like her. That was scary, she might be conceiving a monster. But if it was a girl, her whole life would be ruin at birth serving her father and his father as no more than a slave.  
  
  
  
Draco, came in that mourning, to see a sleeping Hermione. "She looks so angelic and happy asleep." He thought slowly and pulled a stool up to her bed and just stood there looking at her. She stirred, and yawned slowly, awaking into the sharp gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. It took her second to realize, and her eyes finally widened.  
  
She was surprised to see him, part of her happy and the other part upset. Part of her had really wanted him to come just to see human kind. To talk to someone aside herself. Yet another part of her feared what exactly they would talk about. Each time he had come, he told her something bad, her baby's fate, and Harry's death, each time it got worse. She did not want to know what tragedy he had come to tell her. She scowled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the red-haired woman in surprised "How did you know who I was" he asked slowly, looking into her ecstatic blue eyes.  
  
"I know every thing" she said this with the at most knowledge. She too was looking at him "My name is Amiaca, I am the greatest Sorceress of this land." She continued "Which you have trespassed."  
  
"I am sorry," Harry said "I did not mean to, I was trying to escape from the clutches of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I know" she said slowly, I have been watching you, with curiosty as can be imagined. "You escape the Dark Lord for the 5th time when very few people have done it once, that itself is curious, and being his own grandson, only more curious. And to top it all you found The Sacred Entrance, which no man or woman has found for centauries, even when they were actually looking for it. But You, you found it on pure accident"  
  
"Not to be rude or any thing, but how do you know all of this?" Harry asked, slowly. She smile at him slowly.  
  
"From Premonitions, mainly. But I can see the world through the sacred water." Harry was slightly confused and she obviously noticed. "I can see what is going on in the present, past and rarely the visible future. What the water shows me or whoever is looking at it what's most important at the time. From the Premonitions I see similar things, accept it is on my own divination." She obviously wanted no more questions by her impatient looks, but that did not stop Harry From asking.  
  
"Why are they no old people, and why are none of the them sad or happy for that matter." Although not really wanting to go into the concept she ansowered his question willingly.  
  
"My Great, great, great, great so on so forth, Grandmother believed that should be no unhappiness, and any negative feelings in the world. When she told other people her utopia almost all of them thought it was a bad idea. However there were a few who did agree so behind the government's back; she created a society where there was no unhappiness. So no death, hate, jealousy, greed, age, disease etc. Well anyways since there was nothing bad, than there could be nothing good, because the people could no longer feel positive thoughts because they had nothing to compare it to. So all feelings were lost accept for her heir of females they were the only ones who could feel both positive and negative feelings. Understand?"  
  
"More or less, Do you have heir" he said this without thinking and regretted a second later. She looked sadly into his eyes.  
  
"No she died a while back."  
  
"I am sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Well anyways lets not talk about this, come with me." He did not say anything in return and followed her to the adjoining room. She led him to adjoined room. It was very light, windows at all sides, and a stain glass on the circular roof. In the Center of the stain glass, was a circle that was not covered. The silvery water lay above it; but it was not sinking in. A Ray of light could be seen and reflected into a fountain of water, which was identical to the silvery water (A/N I am sorry if it is a little confusing)  
  
He looked into the fountain and Saw Hermione, waking up at Malfoy's side. He saw Hermione, scowling at Malfoy and saw Malfoy giving her a smirk, and then saw him place a hand on her stomach.  
  
Everything blurred and then he saw an older version of himself, sitting on a black velvet throne. To his right what looked like Draco Malfoy accept with slightly darker hair and all together more evil with a dark cloak. To his left he saw a young beautiful with dark blonde hair, pale skin. She too had gray eyes, but her's were of kindness, she was also dressed in white garments.  
  
Once again the fountain blurred. Now he saw Amiaca, and the notorious Voldemort, at this point known as Tom Marvalo Riddle. Kissing in some pasture, the image quickly faded and he saw Voldemort leaving and Amiaca crying and screaming at him. Then he saw Amiaca holding a baby girl with identical red hair to her own but had the same green eyes as Tom Marvolo Riddle, and same color eyes as his own. Harry saw her put the baby on a doorstep. Once again she was crying hard. Before she disappeared in to the cold night hair. The image faded for the last time  
  
Everything was beginning to make sense  
  
  
  
  
  
When Draco, saw Hermione scowl at him, he was slightly hurt but he to gave her a mean smirk.  
  
"Have not seen you for awhile?" He said  
  
"Thankfully," she said in return although she was slightly lying.  
  
"Yes well, not here to see you, that's for sure. More to see how the Baby is doing" He moved closer to her and placed his fingers on her womb.  
  
She nodded at his comment "Healthy" she told him.  
  
"Apparently" he said and then "make sure to keep it that way" He finished  
  
"I don't have much choice, do I?" She asked, however it was more of a comment than a question.  
  
He answered it anyways "No you don't" he said it rather harshly. They were both silent. "Seeing that the baby is fine, I best be on my way now. Would not want to be late for class." His last comment stung her; he had meant it that way. While her life had been turned upside down and ruined, he still got to live his and get an education. He stood up. He was not going to tell her Harry was still alive it would make her to happy. He wanted her to be miserable.  
  
"Malfoy, wait. After this baby is borne," she paused  
  
"Yea," He said in return  
  
"What is going to happen to me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't Know, I honestly don't know." He gave her one last look before closing the bedroom door and hurried out for class.  
  
  
  
The entire remaining 7th grade Gryffindors were meeting in the Kitchen. Ron Weasily who had been just released from torture was amongst them.  
  
"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked when he realized that one of his best friends was not with him.  
  
"We don't know, Malfoy took her out of the room when she could not decide whether to join The Dark side or take slavery. No one has seen her since." Lavender told him.  
  
"I would have thought Hermione would have never join Voldemort and rather take slavery" Said Dean  
  
"So Malfoy just took her out of the room?" Ron asked  
  
"Said he wanted to help her come to a decision, and that was the last we saw of her." Dean Thomas finished  
  
"Something was wrong, she had been acting very strange even before that." Pavarti finished  
  
"Maybe she was under the Imperious curse and Malfoy was angry because when she was beginning to fight it" Ron concluded. There was mutual agreement amongst the 7th Graders. Yet Hermione was not there to tell them, that it was impossible for her to have been under the imperious curse. Due to the mismatch of the symptoms.  
  
"We need to revolt against those Deatheaters, and restore Hogwarts" Ron said this. Once again everyone agreed. They needed to have a revolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	8. The Next Dark Lord

Chapter 7  
  
"You're my Grandmother," Once again he looked it the ecstatic blue eyes of his mother's mother. Although she looked no more than 20, it was quiet bizarre.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am. Why else do you think I have been watching you with great interest and allowed you to come to realm. "  
  
He ignored what she told him. "You were in love with Voldemort."  
  
She sighed. "No, I was never in love with Voldemort. I was in love with an ambitious 19 year old boy name Tom Riddle. The same ambition I fell in love with, and the same ambitious that drove us apart and that turned him to Voldemort." She looked away. "As all my female ancestors, before me, I left this land and went in to your world at 20. There I met Tom and fell in love. I would have given up anything to be with him, even my title as Princess and future of queen. It did not matter as long as I was with him. Anyways he left me, to pursuit his own career, not knowing I was pregnant with his child. So when your mother was born. I could not return home with a love child and I could not rear in the wizarding world in fear that Voldemort would go looking for her. So I faked my death and left her at the doorsteps of Muggles and went home to return to my legacy. After I had agreed to become queen, My mother could leave and she did and age caught up with her. I never had a child after Lily. Each man who came to me, I felt nothing and kept comparing it to my love with Tom. So I remain here for what looks like forever." She took a deep breath. "I kept watch on her, Lily. She never knew I was her mother nor did I have the guts to tell her. Voldemort did though, he told her alright, and she hated him for it. I saw it all. I saw how she fell in love with your father, James Potter, and how she never had the guts to tell who her father was, and how she regretted lying to him. Then she had you of course. You made her so happy. She almost forgot her whole past. Than Voldemort continued that she had refused him as a father. So he hated her for it and wanted to destroy the 2 things that mattered most to her; you and your father. He manage to kill your father and his own daughter by accident but not you." She was crying now "I knew everything about your mother. I knew more than what any mothers know about their daughters but she. She did not know me."  
  
"At least you knew what she was like. I'll never get to know." Harry said angrily "I am going to kill him, I swear, I will torture him for what he has done, not just to me and you, but to everybody." Amiaca nodded weakly, but it was obvious as much as she hated him, a part of her was still in love with him, and did not want him dead."  
  
Though Harry was to angry to realize. But as Amiaca looked at her grandson she could not help to realize he was quite like his grandfather in many aspects. They both wanted to kill a male relative for something he did in the past. Voldemort had sworn to kill his father, as Harry was swearing to kill Voldemort. Both of them were ambitious and had the same passion of proving not to mention rule breaking. And to top it all they looked quite a like. Yet as much it amused her at the same time it scared her half to death. The thing Harry had seen in the fountain of water with him in the dark throne she had seen it in times before. Harry would likely go to the Dark side if he continued to act this way.  
  
"Amicaca I have a question." Her thoughts drifted and she looked at the seventeen year old boy.  
  
"Yes, Harry." She answered,  
  
"Its about my friend Hermione." He said.  
  
"Hermione Granger am I correct." She already knew she was  
  
"Yes, I saw her with someone who has been nothing but trouble to her in the last few years. Altogether the image did not make much sense." She could tell he was slightly troubled.  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Malfoy. This is going to be quite hard for you to fathom. I have been paying close attention to her. You see after you and your friend Ron were taken by Voldemort. Mrs. Granger got very depressed and by accident she and Mr. Malfoy conceived a child." Harry said nothing. He could no longer feel his legs which were falling him.  
  
"I am going to kill Malfoy." There was no forgiveness in Harry's eye. "I fuckin swear I am going to kill him." With that he tore out of the room. Amiaca following him.  
  
"Harry Wait." But he ignored her. Kept walking, he needed to save Hermione, the only person he truly would die for. "Harry would you wait." But he didn't. Finally she gave on him coming back on his own free will and incanted a spell, all the doors locked suddenly. Harry Hesitated and turned back.  
  
"I need to return" His needed something to grasp on. Oh god he needed to hold something just to get all in anger out.  
  
"I understand that, but you are acting to rashly. You cant go back there, not yet at least. It is going to take a lot of preparing on yours and other people, who will be willing to you. But most importantly you are to vengeful just like Voldemort was. He will get you if he's sees you like this. Don't you see? Your friend's baby is a trap. He does not want that child as a heir. He wants you. You are is heir, that child is a toy he will use to manipulate you. You are the most like him." She knew what she had said had hurt anyone with the slightest morals would be highly offended."  
  
"No I am not. I am not anything like him." Harry eyes were glowering into his grandmother's. How dare she "He tried to kill me. Why would he want me alive much less as a heir."  
  
She pondered his question. He was right Voldemort had only narrowly. She did not say anything and then slowly the realization daunted her face.  
  
"He never tried to kill you. He didn't even use the killing curse." He was about to object right away. But she was right; The Aveda Kadbra spell was so precise that it would kill you even if you were several feet away. He had just knocked him out. Voldemort would of also checked if he was dead. He knew, He let Harry get away on purpose. But Harry would never serve Voldemort, he would never be controlled by Power or control it. Or would he? The image he had seen suggested it.  
  
"You know this all along. You knew I am going to be the next Voldemort. Kill me, before I destroy the lives of others and bring any more harm to others." She stared at him blankly "Go on do it." Harry closed his eyes but he knew she would not do it.  
  
"Listen to me, that fountain only shows the future of that moment. But it changes all the time. If you had left at there very moment, Yes you would of most likely been the next Dark Lord. But things change Harry, the future is decided by the present. If you change the present then the future alongside with it." She continued "Things change, Harry, and they are always going to be changing." Harry stared into the bright blue eyes of his mother's mother. She was truly one of the most wisest of all the people he had meet in his lifetime. "You will stay the night and tomorrow, I will give you a wand and transport you wherever you intend to go. Sleep well." With that she turned away and called for one of her maids to set up a bed for Harry in one of the rooms.  
  
But Harry did not sleep well that night in fact far from it. It was first impossible to get asleep and when he did all he could do was have nightmares on all things that could have or still might happen. The boy and girl he had seen from the image. One represented evil, and the other good. He also pictured Amiaca telling him how he had let her down. So he woke up early that mourning, knowing that he was no longer a boy but a man.  
  
It was a brief mourning. He and Amiaca ate together but in silence. Both of them dared not speak either. Yet after their plates were taken away they had no choice but to talk.  
  
"Harry Before you go back out, I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone of my land or of my existence. If this information is released the Dark Lord will come and disturb the peace and I cant have that happen. He thinks I am dead, and I rather keep it that way." What she was saying made complete sense and Harry nodded in agreement. "I also want you to be careful of who you trust, there will be those dedicated to you and dedicated in deceiving you. Choose your friends wisely." Harry did not say anything and allowed Amiaca to continue. "The most important thing I will tell you, is that there will come a time when you will meet up with the Dark Lord. He will be tactic and will try to get you to join the Dark Lord. He will anger you, and when this happens you must think positive and don't let him get to you. Because if he does your worst fears will become reality, you will become the next Dark Lord." There was awkward silence.  
  
Suddenly She started to shake her eyes started to roll and she fell to the floor. Harry screamed in surprise. A maid came in, and slowly lifted her mistress to the chair. The Maid did not show one sign of a expression and it irritated Harry. Why couldn't they show the slightest emotion? But his focus went back to Amiaca, whose body had stopped moving and had gone blank, slowly her eyelids moved up only to see the face of her worried grandson.  
  
She said very feebly as she forced the words out of her mouth. "He moves quicky, already taken over much of Britain. Be careful. He rides with great haste." She started shaking again. "Half Good, Half Evil, is the blood and blossom of the womb" once again she forced herself to speak "You must leave quickly, take your grandfather's second wand it is in the left drawer in my room. The maids will take you to a transportation device that will take you wherever you tell it. Be careful." With that she went into a deep slumber. Harry screamed for the maid who had already come back prepared.  
  
Harry rushed out of the room and in to Amiaca's. He had never been inside it before and it was quite magnificent. He quickly found the left drawer. Along with it were dried up and practically ancient roses. Yet the thing that is caught his attention immediately was a photo of the couple. It was in black and white, both of them looking in to each other's eyes. He saw Amiaca's head leaned up against Tom's shoulder his arm around her waste. It was obvious they were deeply in love at the time. There was other picture that of a baby with red wine hair, his mother he assumed.  
  
He took the wand, somewhat nervously since the last time he had gotten a new wand, it had taken almost forever to find. He waved the wand and couldn't help to smile when several red and gold sprinted out.  
  
Now all he had to find was the transporting device she said that there would be maids waiting. But where? However just as he was thinking this two elegant women apperared and summoned him over, and he did so. They lead him out of the palace in to what appeared to be a garden.  
  
While they were doing this he desperately thought where he wanted to go. If truth be told the only thing he wanted to do was to save Hermione and Ron and all the other Gryffindors, but he just couldn't do that. Nor could he go to the burrow, Lucious Malfoy would have seen it was destroy.  
  
There was not much time, He stood on a stone circlualr floor that seemed to be swirling. So without really thinking to much. he screamed out his destination  
  
"The Leaky Caldron"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All night Ron had thought up of ways of Revolting. Each way sounded stupider than the next. All their wands had been burnt so there was no way in getting them back. Which really only left them with kitchen knives which would do little in their scenario.  
  
The next mourning several of the 6th grade Gryffindors were informed of the new revolution plan. They were careful who to tell. Ginny Weasly was one of the few informed.  
  
"I am not sure Ron, It is practically impossible." She told her brother so frankly the second she was told.  
  
"But He who must not be named, and most of the other death eaters have left." Ron argued back to his only sister.  
  
"Still with Harry and Hermione gone, its going to be really hard." Ginny argued back, she was obviously nervous of what would happen if they failed and she even asked "And If fail then what?"  
  
"I rather die trying to revolt against Voldemort, than do nothing about it" Ginny did not even bother arguing with her brother and his notorious temper. Anyways most people did share the same views of Ron and had done some extensive thinking on it.  
  
That Mourning, they talked on ways of revolting. None of the ideas made sense from poison to seducing, none of them would work.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait for Harry." Said Dean after their hopeless meeting  
  
"No, He left us. He needs to get away. We should be the last thing on his mind." Everyone was a taken back from what Ron had just said. Nobody said anything. It was clear that Ron was slightly jealous that Harry had escaped from the Dark Lord Again and now everybody expected Harry to save the day. Why couldn't people just trust that he would do just as decent job as Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Looked at a mirror and saw her hair which layed in knots and looked completely ratty. It was growing longer and untamed. She still wore the same robes, that had stained from the food and smelt awful. She herself also ranked after not bathing for weeks. She hated being in such a mess. Her life was over as she knew it, so she might as well kill herself and put a end to it all. That would Shock Malfoy and ass of a father, she would deny everything they had set up for the child. She looked at a window that was made out of glass. More than once she had looked in, awaiting the return of Harry but it never occurred. It looked he was never going to comeback. for her. With her fist, she broke the window, leaving her hand embarked with blood. The whole now in the window shattered, Yet not broken. So once more she used her fist to completely shatter the glass which it did. Her arm drenched with blood she prepared to jump. She sat on the panel of the window but then something happened.  
  
She felt the child move (A/N I know this does not happen this early in most pregnancies) She placed her hands on her stomach and felt the kicking. She could not jump, because that's only was a coward's fate, plus her baby. She could not kill this baby, it did not deserve to die, countless of the evil things it would perform once it got older.  
  
Suddenly she heard the door knob turn. Out of pure surprise, she lost her balance. Her body itself was now off the panel. She was her two hands now sweating were gripping the edge of the window. She tried to push up, but couldn't. One hand slipped off. Oh god why had she even thought of killing herself. The last hand was beginning to loose grip. She screamed for help, and a second later she felt her hand slip away from the panel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW 


	9. No Escape

Draco Malfoy slowly opened Hermione's door already he had a strange feeling something was not right. He slowly glanced in the room, and heard a fall and a grasp, the sound came from a shattered window. Drops of blood splattered every where.  
  
From the faintness he heard a cry. He ran towards the window. He saw Hermione, Her body falling. Her bushy brown hair against the wind. She was screaming really loud. With not a second to less he pulled out his wand  
  
"Windiom Leviosa" The spell went accordantly, Hermione's body slowly lifted and rose back to the window, her eyes wide-eyed with tears.  
  
"Okay" he said slowly "I am going to get a nurse" he paused and looked at her many wounds then it occurred to him what exactly she had been trying to do. If he left she could just do it again. He put his hand on his forehead and massaged it slowly. Then "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
Her eyes looked down ashamed she wanted to tell him that she had not really meant to, but she couldn't. The words would not flow, as they had done in previous times. She could tell he was absolutely furious at her. For in reality she had almost killed her-their child. Once again she felt the kick, and without thinking she placed Malfoy's hand on her womb. His eyes softened for a second as he felt the kicking against his hand. It almost felt like crickets running against him. But then he just got angrier and slapped her hard across the cheek allowing the redness to glow. He shook his head slowly and peformed a spell that bounded her to the couch. Tears rolled down her face. He turned around slowly, anger overflowed him.  
  
Why would she have done something like that? He left the room and quickly got a nurse, who had been bound to serve darkness. He quickly told her what had happened, and with great haste entered Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione had stopped crying at this point, and could only reflect on her stupidity. Why had she been so stupid. Now she would be guarded heavily until this baby was born, she would no longer have time think.  
  
She saw a Malfoy come back in the room accompied with a tall blond nurse who had kept making scowls at Hermione.  
  
"What exactly did the little mudblood do?" She asked Draco, after healing all of Hermione's injuries and had prevented any form of miscarriage. Draco looked backed at Hermione who inturn looked down.  
  
"She jumped out of the window." He said, making it seem like Hermione was a real barbarian, the nurse stared at Hermione, with that same type of scorn.  
  
"It's not like that." Hermione said, they both raised their eyebrows as if doubting her word "Well in the beginning of it was, and then by the time I realized that it was a stupid idea, I slipped off the window." Draco and the nurse remained to look at her skeptically. "Malfoy, why else do you think I would have screamed for help?"  
  
"Maybe" he said his eyes remained to daunt into her own. The nurse remained to look between Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you mind if I ask the girl; some questions by myself?" He nodded and left the room. The nurse watched Draco leave the room as her attention went to Hermione.  
  
"What was your original reason for killing yourself?" Hermione hesitated not really wanting to tell this woman her reasons, but a part of her knew that she had no choice.  
  
"I was depressed." She said,  
  
"Why" The nurse asked somewhat cruelly in return  
  
"Because there is no God damn hope in this world." Hermione said in turn "If the baby is a boy. then he will kill, if the baby is a girl than she will be no more than a slave and the father of the baby hates me. And to top it all; one of that one of my best friends is a slave and the other one is dead."  
  
"Which one would that be?" the nurse asked Hermione. What the Hell was she trying to do. wasn't obvious that it was Harry. She hesitated and looked away  
  
"Harry.Harry Potter." Tears grew behind her eyes  
  
"Harry Potter is not dead. Well he might be by now. But not officially." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said slowly, praying that that the nurse was not saying that just not to make her feel better.  
  
"I am surprised you don't know, well after my lord supposedly killed him. he escaped, and has not been seen for weeks." She scowled when she said this though, It was very obvious she was loyal to the darkside and hating Harry Potter went along with it. Despite this woman's beliefs all Hermione could do was to smile. Malfoy had lied only to make her miserable, or he had just not told her that Harry had escaped. But she was not mad at him, Harry was alive and that's all that matter. at the moment. "Well I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy and figure out better arrangements for you." Hermione thanked her, but the nurse just frowned at her in return.  
  
For awhile Hermione could hear muffled voices outside. She began to grow impatient. Why couldn't they just come in already.  
  
Finally the door opened once more and Draco came in the room. She looked into his stormy gray eyes. He sat next to her and for a moment he did not speak and just looked at her.  
  
"In three weeks, when we have spring vacation, I will take you up to one of the Malfoy estates in France that borders the ocean. I will help you settle in, until the break ends, when I am expected to return to school. You on the other hand will stay there until the final part of the third trimester. Where you will be escorted to the Malfoy Mannor until the child is born. Until then I am going to need to put a lot of securities up. I cannot have you killing yourself and the child. It would disappoint Voldemort and my father to much if our little heir is killed. So don't even think about trying. and if you do anyone you ever loved shall be killed without a second thought. Understand?" She nodded at him. "Come with me, you will stay in my room until I have completed setting up some sort of security" She started to protest but that only resulted in Draco grabbing her wrists and tugging her out the door.  
  
  
  
Harry had been for several moments, In that time he had changed his hair color and had concealed his scar. He pulled up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. There were several wizards and a witch talking next to him.  
  
"I heard they manage to destroy the Abbot family all for the acception of the youngest girl Hannah, who was at Hogwarts at the time." One of the wizard's said.  
  
"Poor child" the witch murmured and then noticed Harry. She motioned to the other wizards for silence "Who are you" she asked. It would be stupid to tell her who he really was incase she or one of the wizards was or would be loyal to Voldemort.  
  
"James Evan." He said Taking his father's first name and his mother maiden.  
  
"Muggleborn are you" asked one of the wizards  
  
"Only Half." Harry replied,  
  
"That's is a good thing for you, lad." Said another Wizard with a Irish accent "Many Muggleborns have been killed recently. Such a pity he muttered. Becareful who you trust, many dark and evil men have come through the areas. It best to stay unseen."  
  
Harry thanked them for their advice and finished his butter beer. It was true though he would have to be very careful of who he trusted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron had been moping the floor for what had seemed like forever. Several times when he had thought he had finished. The Slytherin would mess it up again for kicks. Oh it was such a pity he did not have his wand. All the curses and hexes he could have peformed, that would wipe the smile off those stupid Slytherins. As he was thinking of a pacticular curse, He saw Malfoy gripping on Hermione's hand, despite Hermione's protest of getting free.  
  
"Hermione" screamed Ron. Both Hermione and Malfoy turned to see a tall red headed boy, Malfoy lost focus for one second, and Hermione took full advantage of it and ran towards her old friend. They locked each other in a long embrace, for the first time in quite awhile Hermione was truly happy, she had not seen Ron for several months. He had always been such a good friend despite his somewhat sarcastic remarks. But it would only be several seconds before Draco would shout "Expelliamous" and Ron would hit the wall, and her moment of glee would end and it did so. When she felt the cold fingers tighten around her small wrists, when she felt him turn her around as if nothing had happened. He always had to ruin her happiness. They didn't talk, until they reached his dormitory.  
  
He pushed her to one of the beds and told her to go to sleep since night was crawling slowly. Hermione did as she was told and fell asleep with in a second. But the moment her eyes closed. Meomaries of that faithful night that had led to conceiving her child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Proffesor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room, a grave look planted her aging face. Hermione herself was reading The History Of The Goblin Rebellion Volume VI.  
  
Yet she was not exactly reading. Instead she was wondering why Ron and Harry were not back in the common room yet. Where were they?  
  
McGonnagall came over to Hermione, and from the look on the teacher's face, the news she brought could not have been that good.  
  
"Ms Granger." Hermione's head perked up and put the book down. "It appears both Potter and Weasily have been taken by the clutches of You-Know-Who." Hermione's eye widened  
  
"When, How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"After Qudditich practice, I am assuming. Dean Thomas has told me that they had decided to practice a little extra and most likely it was then, when Voldemort kidnapped them."  
  
Hermione slumped down to the chair dumfounded. Her hand was over mouth and tears forming behind her eyes  
  
"Oh my god." She said slowly. Mc. Gonnagall put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. For several moments they stood like this for several moments before the teacher left Hermione there, all alone.  
  
She stayed in the common room for hours just crying, she did not go to sleep she just cried over and over again. She missed classes the next day, and the next. She did not eat or sleep.  
  
Finally to escape all the worried looks. She decided to leave the room and go somewhere where no one could comfort her. Not to far from Hogsmead was a local wizard's pub called "Magical Clink" She had sneaked out there with Ron and Harry for Ron's birthday, and she had done so tonight. Just as an escape  
  
When She arrived, to her great misfortune. Several Slytherin's were there one of them was the notorious Draco Malfoy, They were all celebrating the rise of Voldemort, Hermione figured.  
  
At first they did not notice her, and Hermione ignored them, and stuck to her drinks. Finally Draco Malfoy noticed her, and drew away from his crowd. He sat down next to her, and order a beer.  
  
"What are you doing here Mudblood?" He asked only as one who had to many drinks would say  
  
"None of Your business, Go away" She to was drunk at the moment, she tried to shove him off his seat, but ended up falling off the seat. He gave her a smug smirk and helped her up.  
  
"Come here to mourn Pothead and the little Weasel" she nodded, and took another sip of her margarita  
  
"Come here to celebrate?" She asked, trying hard to stay on her seat.  
  
"Yup" He said back to her,  
  
"Leave me Alone" Trying her best to act normal, but obviously not doing the best job of it. Malfoy countiued to smile at her.  
  
"You are very beautiful" He said out of no where. For the first time Hermione smiled at him and then frowned.  
  
"Harry never told me that," She that  
  
"Well Potter does not even know. hic. what he has" He slowly picked her off the seat and put her on the floor. "Dance with me?" he asked  
  
They stumbled to some open space, and they started to dance quite rambunctiously they did this until the bartender kicked them out because they were beginning to scare off all the customers.  
  
They left the pub together, and when they got outside Hermione fell down on the cobbled stone. Draco tried to Help her but only ended up falling on top of her. They both started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Finally Draco kissed Hermione on the lips rather hard and clumsly and for moment they just kissed. Finally they stopped, Draco was still on top of Hermione.  
  
"I want you" he said her. She just smiled at him in return. Both of them were to drunk to notice or even care that they had hated each other for the last seven years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then Hermione, awoke to hear Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. She looked at a clock and saw that it was 1:30 at night, to her surprise.  
  
"Fine" She heard Malfoy say, and walked over to Hermione's bed and she pretended to be asleep he picked her up, without any struggle and placed her on his own bed. As if a parent to a child he tucked her in the covers. He went to the otherside of the bed and fell asleep with in several minutes. Hermione tried to go to sleep but couldn't it also did not help that both Crabbe and Goyle snored incredibly loudly. On top of it all, the room got incredibly cold and without really thinking she snuggled next to Malfoy and finally after an hour she fell back to sleep. This time though she forgot her dreams the next day. 


	10. Parents Faliure

When Hermione awoke that mourning, to her surprised, she found Malfoy's arms around her body, there bodies were snuggled against each other. She removed herself abruptly from his grasp. She heard him moan slightly and then went back to sleep.  
  
"That was strange" Hermione thought. She looked back to the sleeping figures of Crabbe and Goyle both in the same positions they had been that faithful night. She stood there untiring, unwilling to leave the bed.  
  
She just laid for what seemed like forever, before she felt Malfoy shuffle in the bed, she turned around and his eye lids opened, leaving stormy gray eyes glaring into her soft brown ones, He slowly lifted the upper part of his body up, and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Mourning Granger" He said indifferently  
  
"Malfoy" she acknowledged back. God she hated him. This was all his fault. Not being with her friends, getting Pregnant. But did she regret that? She was young , that she knew, but did she truly regret getting pregnant. She pondered this. Certanily it was not be her first choice had she had been able to choose. But No she did not really regret getting pregnant.  
  
For Once in her life she would have something to call her own. Her Parents had gotten a divorce 2 years ago, her father had been shortly married to a bitch of a step mother, Mary. It did not matter though she did not spend much time with them anyways, when she did see them, all their focus was on Hermione's half sister Jessica. The little one year old had stolen her father's heart away from her.  
  
On the other hand Hermione's Mum went through serious depressions and really could not take care of herself let alone a 17 year old girl. She ended up spending most of the time outside of school at the Weasily's, she always a lot happier there then at home.  
  
She wondered what her father and mother would say if they knew she was pregnant with her enemy's child. She imagined what her father would say. She could almost hear him say "Hermione, I cant believe you would do something like this, Me and Mary have enough worries with Jessica, You were always so responsible, what happened?"  
  
Then should could almost hear her mother's faint voice "Honey, I know you have not been going through the best of times since me and your father divorced, but surely you would have been more careful, Don't worry I will always help you." Yes her mother had always been more tactful and somewhat nicer than her father.  
  
Her Parent's voices faded and Malfoy's took their place.  
  
"Granger?," He was waving his hand impatiently in front of her face. She looked up abruptly.  
  
"Yes," She said it a lot harsher then she meant too. He obviously noticed because he moved his hand away.  
  
"I have The Advanced Dark Arts till 10:45, I will check up on you then, and don't even think of leaving the room or attempt to kill yourself," He hesitated before he continued "I will make sure that all your love ones, are killed. However there will be charms to guarantee that nothing of the sort would happen."  
  
She watched him get out of the bed and go into the bathroom, and afterwords he came back dressed, Without noticing Crabbe and Goyle had awoken and also had gotten dressed with in several minute the 3 boys had left the Slytherin Dormitory, leaving Hermione all by herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
  
  
Okay I know I have not really been doing the best job in updating. I just have a really packed schedule. Anyways I want to thank all of the reviewers. I want to answer one question that was asked by Keeper of The Moon (I think other people asked this question two but I am not sure) Whether this is a Draco and Hermione fic or Harry and Hermione fic, if truth be told I have no idea. I am opened to any suggestions.  
  
I will try to update sooner and make the updates longer. 


	11. It Should Have Been Me

Author's note. After Much Considerations, I think I know what is going to happen, plus this story will be setting up the sequel which has been pretty plotted out.  
  
  
  
It Should Have Been Me  
  
He left Hermione there, this was becoming almost to familiar. The distance of the bodies separating, for the first, he did not really want to. For a strange reason, he guessed it had to do with the baby, he wanted to just protect her, but something else told him that it was not just the baby. He would miss.  
  
Why the fuck did he think about Granger, she was is in all respect just a lousy mudblood who happened to be bearing his child. His Child, not Potter's or Weasily's. As if on que, the tall red head, otherwise known as Ron Weasily was storming towards him.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy." He looked like he was going to kill. " I mean it Malfoy, if I find out you did anything, I will fucking kill you."  
  
"Watch the language Weasily, No I have not done anything to Granger, not for another 6 and ½ months." He watched Weasily anger to a pure a befuddled look.;  
  
"Why?" It was to good of an opportunity to miss out on.  
  
"She is pregnant with my child, who will be the next Dark Lord for your information." He watched a horrified and bewildered face come on to Weasily, He turned around and smirked. That face was priceless. He would actually have paid money to see that face.  
  
Yes, he finally decided, all feelings for the mudblood were just temperamental, and would end when the child was born.  
  
I am the son  
  
And the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
Yes he was Draco Malfoy, he only cared for himself, he was far to great to love any Mudblood. Love would destroy him  
  
  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
I am the son  
  
And the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Oh, of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
Oh... Oh...  
  
There's a club, if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
And you go home, and you cry  
  
And you want to die  
  
When you say it's gonna happen now  
  
Well, when exactly do you mean?  
  
See, I've already waited too long  
  
And all my hope is gone  
  
Oh... Oh...  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
  
  
Or would it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Full name Sir," An old goblin asked  
  
"James Evans" Over the last week he had grown accustomed to this name. He liked the name for the most part it had some sort of ring to it. However he missed missed his own name.  
  
At the moment he was opening an account at Gringotts, It would be practially impossible for him to go his old volt, because then it would give away his identity. He needed to start a new volt, for safety.  
  
He had already joined a secret alliance with the witch and wizards he had met at the bar, that first night. Through them several others wizards and witches had joined. All of whom had taken the truth potion and all had appeared loyal. Known of them knew who he truly was, for everyone had trusted him enough not to give him the potion. He had been some what lucky in that matter, for had had taken the potion his true identity would have been revealed and he had no intentions of telling anyone that. Not for awhile at least.  
  
He had heard no news from Sirus, his godfather or the Weasily's for that matter. He would write a letter when he got home.  
  
"Here Volt Number 5679, here is your key, Sir" Harry's attention drifted back to the goblin, who was handing him the key impatiently.  
  
"Thank You." He shook hands with the Goblin and went on to the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
The streets had grown into bland desolation, which Harry had still not gotten used to over the weeks. No longer were they bustled with people, but instead there were the occasional loner. Many people had moved out of England after Voldemort regained his power, they had mainly left to France, Spain and America.  
  
He hurried back to the Leaky Caldron, Where he begain his letter to Sirus.  
  
-Sirus  
  
It's me, (you know who I am) I just wanted to tell you that I am alright safely out of Hogwarts. I found out many things. Please meet met me inside the cave, outside of Hogsmede On March 13th. You Know the One, where I met you in the 4th year. Be sure to stay in the dog form. Voldemort has taken over Hogesmede  
  
~(you know who I am)  
  
It sounded rather stupid but he had no time to write a new one. So he took a barn owl and tied the letter to the ankle.  
  
And as he watched the distance separate between him and the owl, all he could think of was Hermione, and how they should have been together.  
  
It should have been me  
  
  
  
Author's Note The Song is called How Soon is Now 


	12. To France We Go

To France We Go  
  
Hermione did not know how she passed the next 3 weeks, to her surprise and dismay she continued to room with Malfoy. Which had not been the most pleasant experience as can only be imagined. Crabbe and Goyle had been kicked out of the room with in the first couple days when it was apparent that this was not going to be a temporary arrangement. Which Hermione had been thankful for, she didn't want to be around Malfoy's goons, he was already enough trouble as it was.  
  
She took more naps and thankfully much of the mourning sickness had gone away, replacing it were huge hunger appetites, now that she was eating for two. Already her belly was beginning to round. Although it was getting much bigger than it should have in her forth month; Hermione figured the baby was just very big. Malfoy was constantly making fun of her and had taken a nagging to calling her "fatty" or saying something like "So the mudblood gained a few pounds, by the way your going next week you will be as big as a hippogriff" (A/N kind of a lame diss but I could not think of anything else.) He had been the most unpleasant company. However when he was gone, she would look at his HW, and try to use his books for studying and did this until he found out only a few days ago and now was sure to lock them up just to make her life miserable. She would also spend much of the day taking long bathes. It was indeed a nice way to pass the time. She would spend this time thinking, what she did best. She would think about school work, not that she was getting any but she still spent time trying to figure out what others students were learning.  
  
She figured that they must have been learning the "Delexia spell" which basically disables the wand for 5 seconds. Crucial, method in the dark arts. It had been banned from wizard use until recently, which obviously had to do with Voldemort's regain in power. Many spells that had been completely banned from the Minestry of Magic had been brought to life again, making the wizarding world much more dangerous than it already was. Now she sat rather comfortably on a train seat. All ways of escape had been blocked off. Plus the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy were upon her.  
  
Neither of made any attempt of a conversation and instead spent the time glaring at each other never breaking eye contact. It been like this for the last 2 hours. Ever since Hogwarts was no longer in view. There was no comfort in either of them eyes only looks of pure hatred and disdain. It would be apparent to any stranger that these two hated each other beyond reason.  
  
It was at the moment, when he withdrew his looks of loathsome and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Accio Paper" she heard him say and with that a piece of paper came zooming towards them, he repeated the spell this time replacing paper with pen. He sat there with his paper and pen, aware that Hermione was watching his every single move. He got up and moved the train cart next store and began to write a letter.  
Dear Father  
  
We arrive in France in no less than a hour. I hope all will present itself well at the castle on my absence. As you know; I will be staying there for only 2 weeks and the girl will be staying until the last month of the last trimester. However I plan to stay in constant touch with the Dark Lord's plan so If anything should occur, it would be with in my best interests to be informed, and I will dissaperate as soon as possible.  
  
From Your Son Draco Malfoy.  
He scribble the letter in a brief slightly messing handwriting than his usual formal cursive which had taken years of perfection. He tied the letter to his eagle and sent it off back to Hogwarts. He watched the bird soar back the way they had just come and went back to Hermione who still remained to be sitting there.  
  
She was looking out of the window, her checks pressed against the window a part of her looked so dead to him.  
  
"Granger?" he asked with a level of uncertainty, which she noted immediately. She did not respond and countiue to look out the window. They were now crossing the English Channel, and in far distance she could she the borderline of France.  
  
She forced herself to respond "Yes Malfoy" her eyes never leaving the views of the window. He sat down next to her. Once again the two resorted to silence for the remainder of the trip.  
Sirus watched his godson pace around the cave. Apparently the subject of Hermione was a very sensitive one, and he noted not to bring it up again.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right." Harry said as he ran his fingers through his now soft brown hair. (A/N he dyed it remember) "I mean how could she be so bloody stupid. The Hermione I knew would never do something that irresponsible.  
  
"Harry she was very depressed. For all she knew both you and Ron could have been dead." Sirus responded sternly.  
  
"So getting knocked up by your worst enemy, is going to help." Retorted Harry.  
  
"She was confused not to mention probably had a little bit to much to drink, but that is aside the point. You need to focus on the future. You are one of the last hopes we have. We need to talk about revolutions." Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"The Woods, they are going to help us." Sirus smiled at his godson.  
  
"Excellent, Remus and I may have some old friends that might be willing to join in, although I have not talk to some in a few years and do not know where their beliefs stand." Harry nodded but where his mind was, was not where is heart was. For his heart was with Hermione.  
The Manor was amazing, Hermione thought with a rare excitement she had not felt for ages. The windows all showed panoramic views of the English channel, and of the most loveliest gardens she had ever seen. Her room lay on the east wing. It was simply charming.  
  
She had spent the last hour unpacking. Not that she had much to unpack but Malfoy's mother had her some maternity clothes which she was thankful for since her old clothes were getting a little tight. It was a rather big room almost too big for her taste. There were many mirrors and portraits in room. Manly of what appeared to be scowling Malfoy women all across the room. Who all appeared to be chatting about her in a disgusted manner. The Room was painted a navy blue with a what border. Her bed was a four poster one with satin silk sheets.  
  
The only problem was that she would be spending the next to weeks alone with Malfoy, at least this time they had separate rooms. 


	13. The Demonic Baby

Disclaimer: "Do I even have to say?? I don't own Harry Potter, and all the other characters. But if I did I would be rich .  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Demonic Baby  
  
To Hermione's dismay, most of the house had been locked up, and she was only really limited to the general areas, which included the living room, conservatory, the dinning room and to her great pleasure the library. Also parts of the outdoors were accessible, although those parts were heavily secured. However there were many rooms that were locked, which put a great amount of curiosity on Hermione's part. What were in these rooms? What secrets did they hide?  
  
She had avoided Draco as much as she could. Of course she was bounded to run into him sometime or another since they were living in the same manor, However in the few times they did see each other, they both avoided contact, for the acceptations of a few insults he would throw at her, which she in turn ignored and went about her day.  
  
Life was at good as it could possibly could get, minus the fact she was 17 and pregnant, with the person she hated most 's child, a child who was bound to evil from birth. Also not including she had not seen Ron for a long time, and Harry longer. Yet sometimes she could bring herself to forget all of this, manly when she was reading a book, and was fantasying that she was the Heroine of the story. She imagined what she would have done each of the scenarios that came up. For the few moments, those few moments where she would forget the awfulness of her life was what she looked forward to every single day.  
  
It went like this for two weeks and finally it was time for Draco to leave back to Hogwarts. Something Hermione had been looking deeply forward to, for along time.  
  
"No More Malfoy" She thought happily on Sunday morning. She smiled for a moment, and than thought back to the fourth year when Professor Moody aka Barty Crouch turned Malfoy into a ferret, she laughed hartly at this and at that very moment the last person she wanted to see entered the room.  
  
"Whats so funny Granger?" She stared at him for second and smirked.  
  
"Nothing Malfoy." He stared at her strangely thinking whether or not to insult her but decided to go against it.  
  
"Very well" He said slowly and hesitated for a moment and continued, "As you know I will be headed to back to Hogwarts with in several hours" Hermione nodded slowly. Her eyes looked straight into his. She had never noticed the soft blue strikes that went through those cold gray eyes, she had always over looked them. For a second and a second only she got lost in them. They faces were only a shoulder length a part. Her eyes darted down to his pointy nose and then to his smooth lip which was forming a curl to it, and making his way to a evil sadistic smirk. She was so taken with his facial characteristic she ignored what he was saying.  
  
"Do you understand me?" she heard from a distant. She brought her self back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Come again?" she said  
  
"I said do you bloody understand me?" He said impatiently rolling his eyes at hers.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, trying to figure what he had just said. Why the hell couldn't she have just have actually paid attention. In the end she ended up agreeing to what he was saying, even though she had not really heard what he said, she didn't plan to irritate the already irritated Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good, now be a good little mudblood and take care of yourself and that" He pointed to the swelling of her stomach.  
  
"I think that comes naturally Malfoy." She retorted  
  
"Not when it comes to a suicidal mother" He said back, now glaring at her hatefully.  
  
"Maybe the mother wouldn't have been so suicidal had the father been so disdainful" She said quickly. Tension was growing between them.  
  
"Mudblood" She stiffened as he said this. Some how that word always been a weak spot for her. But she didn't hesitate long before she quickly said.  
  
"Death Eator" She hissed  
  
"And proud of it" he muttered back. She frowned at him for a moment. He's is such a bastard, she thought. God I hate him. Her thoughts of pure hate continued to form. Why had she been so cursed? With that a flaming sensation was burning in her hands and it was almost as it, it was a fire. She slowly looked at her now burning hands. But to her deep immense surprise it appeared to be a fireball. However within a few seconds the "fireball" disappeared.  
  
Malfoy had also noticed this flame ball and was starring at her with immense curiosity. However with in a few seconds it appeared that he understood everything. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into the hall and then down and then led her into one of those locked rooms that she had not been able to get in to.  
  
He let go of her, and barely audible muttered some incantation and the door slowly opened. Inside of it was a room full of dark arts. Many of which had been banned from the Ministry since The Fall of Voldemort. No wonder the Malfoys had put special security on these rooms, had the ministry known there would have been many fines as well as some years in Azcaban.  
  
He led her over to a bookshelf. It was old and dusty unlike much of Malfoy Manor which was well kept. This was obviously one place where house elves were not allowed.  
  
He pulled out one of the older looking books which entitled "L'ascendance du Malfoy's. Le volume Deux. Les Femmes" which Hermione quickly translated into the Ancestry of the Malfoy's. Volume Two the Women. He quickly started to scan the pages. As Hermione looked over his back she saw pictures and descriptions of women, beautiful women at that. On their description, it would basically say who they were born to, who they married and what children they had had and a description of their lives. The first couple of women's story was written in French before it was slowly translated into English. Finally Draco found the page he was looking for. There in the center of it was a pretty women with long dark hair, she had sharp gray eyes and pale skin. The page was titled Nevaeh Esora. As Hermione countiued to read the descriptions, it turned out that she was born on September the 3rd 1827, and Married Xavier Malfoy.  
  
"She was Half demon," he muttered to Hermione. Of course Hermione had heard about Demons, they had been mentioned in the Daily Prophet several times and then a lesson in Defense against the Dark Arts, where they came up in the text. However Demons and wizards practically ignored each other existences. Although there were many dark wizards none of them were actually evil they were bad but they were morally evil. Demons were evil completely evil forgetting all morals.  
  
Hermione raised her eye brows as he said this. "Explain" He smirked at her as she said this.  
  
"Very well, if I know my history right. Her Father, my great-great-great- great grandfather, her father was a wizard. A very powerful wizard wanted some real evil blood with in his heir. So in order to produce such a child he needed a demon. So he kidnapped a female demon and produced a daughter. Whom they named Nevaeh Erosa. Of course he wanted a boy heir, but his demonic wife killed him before he touched her and went back to the demons. Leaving her three year old daughter behind with her former mother inlaw" He hesitated for a second.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"The girl grew up, and she was extremely powerful. Not only did she have the powers of a demon but that of witch. However most men were deeply afraid of her from what her mother had done to her father. However my great- great-great grandfather Xavier Malfoy fell deeply in love with her and eventually married her. Together they had one son, who took after his father completely for the acceptation of the gray eyes. However he was not blessed with the demon. Niether did his son, my great grandfather, my grandfather, my father or me for that matter." Hermione nodded, now thanking god that Malfoy had not been born a demon.  
  
"And of point of this story?" She asked coolly. His back turned to her front suddenly wiped around with a evil smirk forming on his friend.  
  
'I would have thought you would have figured that out Granger." He said slowly enjoying every last moment of this."  
  
"Figured out what Malfoy?" She asked now burning with curiosity. "That baby, has been blessed with the power, the power or powers of a demon" Her eyes widened and her face whitened. Right before fainting on the stone cold floor.  
  
A/N cliffy. Hermione and Draco's baby is a demon!!! Sorry it took awhile for the new chapter. I realized that there are a lot of stories like this so I am doing my best to make this story has different from the others as possible. I wanna thank all the people who reviewed it really meant a lot. I know that I don't really answer to them on the stories, but you can always send any questions to my email. I will make sure to respond to them. And once again Please Review. 


	14. Black Blood

Disclaimer: All characters that are published in the actual Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling. Otherwise they belong to me. One more note as one of the reviewers notice a few of the ideas comes from the WB show charmed. I was watching and I thought hey that would be a interesting idea.  
  
Hermione woke up, back in a different bed and in a different room. She rubbed her eyes slowly lifted her head up. It almost felt as if she felt she had been asleep for ages none end. She scratched her hair which was tangly and greasy almost as if she not washed it for days. She took a deep breath. Something was wrong, way wrong.  
  
To her left there was a grand window with panoramic view of a garden and in the backround. She tried getting out of bed, but it felt as if she were lifting weights. She then looked at her belly was huge, and it was bigger than it should have at 9th months and then she started to feel sharp pains in her stomach  
  
She was so startled she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to breathe very fast in and out very quickly. What the hell was going on? Why was she so pregnant looking at only 4 ½ months?  
  
Within several minutes a tall skinny aging blond entered her room. Hermione automatically recognized her as Draco's mother, Narcissa. Then shortly following her was Draco and his father.  
  
"It's time then?" she heard Lucious ask Narcissa  
  
"Soon, the charm was set for when the actually labor was to begin. It will take about 8 hours until she is truly dilated. In the mean time we must make a temporary power stripping potion, so she does not use the baby's power's against us."  
  
Lucious nodded to his wife "I will send for an house elf to make the potion and send forth a docter" with that he left his wife and Hermione alone together.  
  
Hermione squirmed on the sheets uncomfortably. It was wet and moist underneath her, from when her water broke.  
  
She screamed as another sharp pain came from her womb.  
  
"Now dear this will all be over in an hour." Narcissa said with a bad attemption of soothing.  
  
"Why I am in Labor and so pregnant?" Hermione asked between the sharp pains.  
  
"Once we were informed that you were to bear a demonic child, we thought it safer for you into a deep sleep until the baby was born, or should I say babies."  
  
It took Hermione to realize what she had just said, babies? She was carrying more than one of Malfoy's.  
  
"Twins?" Hermione asked nervous, she didn't like this idea.  
  
Narcissa gave her fake smile "Yes dear, We had you checked out by a docter when you were in the deep sleep, after we had learned that one of the babies was a demon.  
  
"So just one demonic baby?" Hermione asked slightly relieved.  
  
"Yes." Narcissa obviously sick of Hermione's questions place a cheering charm and several others to stop the pain of labor hurt less.  
  
Eventually a house elf came in, holding a brown potion which Narcissa forcefully put down Hermione's throat.  
  
It tasted sour and disgusted and spat it out first. Narcissa sighed and tried again this time threaten to take off all the charms that was the making the Labor less painful then it was, If she was to spit it out again. Not bearing the thought of more pain Hermione reluctantly drunk the remaineder of the potion.  
  
"Good girl" Narcissa muttered and sat down on a chair near bye.  
  
Ten minutes later came an elderly man, who Hermione assumed was the doctor, Narcissa and Lucious had been referring about along with a nurse  
  
"For How long?" He asked Narcissa.  
  
"Half and hour or so" Narcissa said carelessly. She said this as the Nurse exaimed Hermione.  
  
"She is barely 2cm dilated, and by the looks of it will take a very long time for her to be ready to actually push." The nurse said finally.  
  
The doctor acknowledged this. "I will come back in an hour and see how much she has progressed. There is not much anyone can do at the very moment."  
  
He apperated out of the room, leaving the nurse and Narcissa alone with Hermione. Where they pursued a polite conversation for several minutes.  
  
"Well its noon, I guess since nothing happening we might as well get some lunch." Narcissa said to the nurse, the nurse nodded, and then they both left Hermione alone in the stone cold room.  
  
What was wrong with these people Hermione thought. No one had been supported, No one was saying what a good job she was doing, but Hermione thought, that was only for functional families only. She deeply wished her mother was here, wherever she was. She could careless if her father and his new wife were here. In fact she was glad they were not here. But what she truly wanted was her mum or her grandmother, or some female relative who knew what she was going through.  
  
The sharp pains were becoming slightly more frequent, and seemed to have been wearing off in the last hour, Narcissa had left her.  
  
The doctor came back again for a few moments, and left abruptly. After saying she had progressed very little, and telling her that the pregnancy would well last well into the night. He told her he would come back in some hours, leaving her once again all alone. And after 20 more minutes in solitude the nurse and Narcissa returned. Only to consume their conversation back in her room.  
  
"Draco has been sent word of course." Narcissa annoced to the nurse, who's name Hermione had picked up as Carla.  
  
"And when will he arrive?" Carla asked.  
  
" In a few hours, He is doing you know what." Narcissa gave Carla a knowing look. Carla nodded.  
  
"And what may I ask is he doing?" Hermione asked sternly after surviving yet another sharp pain.  
  
Narcissa glared at her but replaced the look with a fake phony smile. "Nothing for you to worry about the moment" Both women were starring at Hermione coldly.  
  
"Killing mudbloods then?" Hermione asked with dark sarcastism "Or better yet is killing my family or my friends? I mean he must be up to something these days." Carla rolled her eyes but from the look on her face, Hermione knew that she had been right.  
  
"Really Mrs. Granger it is none of your concern." Narcissa said sternly.  
  
"Mother you might as well tell the mudblood where I was, she will continue to pester to you at no end." All heads turned the doorway, where Draco Malfoy had made his entrance.  
  
He walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the check.  
  
"Draco, Darling, I didn't expect they would let you out so early." She said smiling at her son.  
  
"Niether did I if truth be told, However my case was viewed as a significant one to do so." He said indifferently.  
  
"So how are these recent conquests doing?" Carla also smiled at Draco, He smiled back but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Quite Successful" He said as scanned Carla. "Of course they are not going as quickly as we would like, but for the most part they are being done as one could of hope." He finished.  
  
"Of course" Carla hesitated wondering to ask him more questions before she was interrupted by another one of Hermione's screams. His attention turned to her.  
  
"Is she safe?" he asked his mother cautiously.  
  
"Yes dear, the baby's power were stripped temporarily almost 2 hours ago." He nodded and walked closer to Hermione.  
  
"How are you doing Mudblood?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I have been better." She said putting large emphasis on the last word. He gave a cold laugh and moved his mouth closer to her ears.  
  
"Excellent." He whispered in a very audible voice. She glared at him, and he gave the famous smirk. "Mother and, " he hesitated trying to remember the nurse's, his mother mouthed her name "and Carla" Carla smiled at him somewhat seductively, not quite noticing he had forgotten her name. "Would you please give me and the Mudblood some privacy, there are somethings I need to discuss with her.  
  
"Very well, come along" Narcissa addressed to Carla and they both scurried out of the room. After they were gone. Hermione started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What is it?" He starred at her, She shouldn't be laughing he thought.  
  
"She likes you." Hermione continued to laugh. Draco starred at her strangely.  
  
"I should hope so, she is my mother." God he was thickheaded Hermione thought.  
  
"No not your Mother, Carla." She started to break into fits of giggles.  
  
"You mean the nurse?" He asked. Hermione forced a nodded and then a laugh before giving feeling another sharp pain. "What so funny about that?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing, I can just see it now. May a present to you " Mr. Draco and Carla Malfoy." She said innocently.  
  
"Oh would you shut up?" He said. She gave him another smile. He was almost about to smile to, and he almost did without realizing it.  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes nither of them speaking before the doctor came back and ushered Draco out.  
  
"How much longer?" She asked the Doctor still smiling or attempting to.  
  
"We will discuss that later." He sounded very business like. "Have you ever met a demon Granger?"  
  
"Well do the fact that I have been pregnant with one."  
  
He cut her off "That's not what I mean."  
  
"No I have not met a real demon if that's what your asking." She replied.  
  
"That's exactly what I was asking. But to get to the point, a demonic birth is dangerous. What makes the situation more complicated is that there is a normal child inside you as well." He said seriously.  
  
"What makes a demonic birth different?" Hermione asked, she didn't like the sound of it, not one bit.  
  
"Black Blood." He replied. "Its very acidic but at the same time very powerful. Just one taste of it can turn anything evil, which is why it is very important that you go through Natural birth. Voldemort will of course want a sample." He hesitated before continuing "However when the blood is first bled it is to strong and can only be touched by the hands of Demon and you."  
  
"Why Me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your body has grown immune to it" He said simply. "However as for the other baby it will be dangerous. Black blood clogs up the entrance for it and it will not last long being held up by the black blood it will surely kill the child within several minutes." Hermione's face had gotten ghastly pale and he continued. "And if the baby is stuck in the entrance, it will not only kill the baby but it will kill you as well." He said gloomily.  
  
"You don't very optimistic about my survival or the second's child." He nodded.  
  
"Yet we still have a chance, a small one but it is still there but we may do something equally dangerous it will most likely save the second child and if we are lucky it might save you as well."  
  
"Anything." Hermione murmured softly.  
  
"We could perform Cesarean." He said, she cut him off.  
  
"That would work wouldent it? I mean its done in the Muggle world all the time and the women and the babies don't die." She said exitedly but with one look on his face she knew that there was another problem."  
  
"You would have to do it while your giving birth to the demonic baby, without any sleeping potions, and the pain reliever ones will do little. So it will be very painful not to mention that black blood can really weakened the mother, even a demonic mother."  
  
"Its my only chance though." Hermione said trying to keep up the Gryffindor Bravery.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Granger. If everything is synchronized correctly, and your strengths pulls through, all 3 of you shall live."  
  
"Excuse Me, Sir why did you ask me if I knew any demons?  
  
"Because as I said before it is only the demons who can only touch the black blood, it will be their duty to help you bare your son, it will be my job to perform the Cesarion and help bare your daughter."  
  
"Thank You," Hermione murmurmed "Thank you so much."  
  
"I suggest Mrs. Granger that you try to get some rest. For is a few hours, all your strength and courage shall be put to the greatest test, whether you are ready or not."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Amiaca thought about the premonition she had, so much of the worlds fate rested in her Hermione's Granger's hands. Both of her children were powerful. Born together their power equalized black and white, good and evil, hope and despair. Yet if one child, was to die the balance of ying and yang would break, allowing darkness and despair to gain to much power all together leading to the world's ultimate destruction  
  
CLIFFFY!!!  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing, You don't Know How Grateful I am. I am going to try to update as soon as I can but I generally wont update unless I get like 20 reviews per chapter (I don't mean to do it, I just kind of do) So if I get about 175 review the new chapter will be out in a matter of days. Plus schools out next Wednesday leaving me the whole summer to finished this story and to maybe start the sequel. I hope. 


	15. Rhydon and Scarlett Malfoy

Don't Go  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep and had gotten up yet again but when she awoke this time. She was in a darkly colored room surrounded by many dark haired tall women with sharp eyes colors. She recognized the doctor from the earlier part of the day standing away from the women, he looked nervous. This would be the hardest labor he would have seen in his life time. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
The women noticed she was up and starred at her with their cold indifferent eyes. None of them wanting to get to close to her and Hermione realized that these must be the demons the doctor had been talking about.  
  
She felt a painful contraction, and closed her eyes to absorb the pain. It felt much worse then it had before. Like daggers stabbing their way up her body.  
  
Another women examined her. "She's ready" she whispered to the silent room, no one talked for several seconds but then started to bustle around. Hermione's legs were held carelessy by some sort of charmed. Her upper body was placed on several large pillows.  
  
A few of the women were placing some sort of oil on her skin. Another women was wiping the sweat from her face with slightly cold water. However many of the women sat to the side she could barely hear them whispering amongst each other.  
  
"The baby's father has been most irritating, Kept demanding to see the girl. I wanted to kill him after the third time and told him so" Muttered one women. Hermione inwardly that she had killed Malfoy, it would have made the whole thing much easier. However the women gave each other evil smiles.  
  
The doctor was by Hermione's side and Hermione saw Carla looking nerviously at the demonic women. Apparently early they were testing their powers on each other.  
  
"Ready?" asked one of the demons. Hermione forced nod and whether she or not she was really ready, she wasn't quite sure. "Alright I want you to take a deep breath, and start to push as hard as you can." She did so, and she felt unbelievable pain. In a few seconds she had to push again and after several tries.  
  
Finally one of the women shouted I see it. "You just need to give one more push ok?" and she did so.  
  
"I caught it!" screamed one of the women who was positioned between her legs And as Hermione She heard a loud baby scream and sigh of relief from everyone but the doctor in the room. Hermione notice the black silvery glowing blood. Which many of the demons were collecting. Here comes the painful part Hermione thought.  
  
The doctor peformed a spell and Hermione closed her eyes. It was painful and she didn't want to see what exactly he was doing. She was loosing a lot of blood and her body was getting weaker and weaker and the last thing she saw before collapsing was a small baby with in the doctors arms.  
  
1 day later  
  
Hermione had awakened with several eyes around her. There were several demonic women. Narcissa Malfoy, and some other deatheator's wives who were clumped together at one end of the room. They stared at her not knowing how to react. None of them knew whether congratulate her, or to keep a cold distance as was normally done  
  
Hermione noticed a small child about 9 monthes old suckling on one of the demon women's breast. The baby like its mother had dark hair. It made her realize that she was desperate for her own children.  
  
She tried to get out of the bed, but one of Narcissa's friends came over and whispered "Your too weak." She said softly.  
  
"I am not." Hermione said back. "No really I am fine"  
  
The woman muttered something like "New Mothers."  
  
"Oh come on Sarah, I remember when you had Vincent. You demanded to seem or other wise kill the nurses who prevented it." Mrs. Crabbe blushed as one of her friends reminded  
  
"Yes well that was different. She is much weaker than I was." The women nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I assure you I am perfectly fine." The women rolled their eyes, but Hermione made another attempt to get out of the bed but was prevented yet again.  
  
"Now don't act ruthless, you had a difficult birth and there will be a lot of recovering to be done." Narcissa said slowly. "But wait a second, I want to show you something." Narcissa left the room and went it to the adjoining one.  
  
She came back with a small bundle of light green silk. "Do you know how to hold a baby?" Hermione looked nervously, of course she knew how to, but did she really want to? I mean what if was to accidentally drop it. Narcissa seemed to have read her mind "Don't worry you wont drop her, Now place your arms like this, That's a girl." She placed the baby into Hermione's arms.  
  
Hermione looked at the baby before her. There was no doubt it was a Malfoy. The baby girl had blonde hair yet it was not as silvery as Malfoy's. She had the same bluish gray eyes. She looked very much like Hermione had as a baby but she had Malfoy's complexion.  
  
The baby started to cry. Hermione was slightly taken aback.  
  
"What did I do?" Both the demonic women and Narcissa's friends started to laugh. Suddenly Hermione felt stupid, she had gone from the smartest girl at Hogwarts, to helpless mother, whose baby cried the second she held her.  
  
"Nothing dear she is just hungry." Narcissa said gently. "Here let me show what to do" Narcissa quickly taught Hermione how to breast feed and with in several seconds the baby was happily suckling.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Draco starred at his son. For the last few hours the little baby had been the center of attention. There had been much argument. The Demons believed that the baby rightfully belonged to them.  
  
"Any man with demonic powers should not fiddle within the wizarding world" cried one of the demons.  
  
"His father was a wizard and his mother was a witch but mudblood at that" Cried back Lucious angered by the pathetic claims of selfish minded creatures. "So the baby is not completely demon and could not survive in the underworld."  
  
"It doesn't matter who or what his parents was the baby is still a demon, and a powerful one, he will not be able to pursue his power in the wizarding world" Asterion, the most powerful leader with in the underworld society announced angrily.  
  
"There must be some sort of compromise gentlemen" said a more diplomatic Mr. Lestrange. "Since it obvious that the child will not only have the powers of a demon, but of a wizard as well. The child will need the powers of both worlds, not just one of them. There must be away in dividing the time."  
  
"Very well." Asterion said "The time must be split up equally."  
  
"Fine." Lucious agreed. "Oh will that child ever shut up." He said angrily addressing the baby at the center of the room.  
  
"He is a baby Lucious." Said Mr. Lestrange some what irritated at his old friend.  
  
"Thanks for the update Mark, Draco take the child to its mother" Lucious said somewhat carelessy.  
  
"I am not an errand boy" Draco said rebelliously  
  
"You must learn to respect, your elders now leave before the child brings me to the edge of insanity" he said sternly  
  
"You have already past the edge of insanity along time ago father" he muttered just loud enough for several of the demons to hear him and snigger.  
  
Draco picked up his son for the first time. He almost wish the baby would stop crying, the second he picked him up. No such luck, the baby continued to scream. As soon as he got out of the room, he started to curse at some house elves, who started to hit themselves after angering their master.  
  
He walked up the stone steps and into Hermione's room, he didn't bother to knock and just entered with little care.  
  
When he got there she was on her side facing the opposite direction. The other women had left for lunch. She didn't seem to have noticed, How could she not have notice the loud shrills the baby was bringing. He sat on the king sized bed and nudged her a little bit. She didn't look up at him exactly but made a slight moaning sound.  
  
"Granger wake up?" he said urgently.  
  
"I am" she said sleepily. "I thought the baby just fell asleep."  
  
"I don't think that's possible, this baby has been up since 8" he said trying to fix her confusion.  
  
"It's the boy then?" she asks still half asleep.  
  
"Yea." She slowly slumped up to get a better view of him. Draco handed her the baby, who was still crying hungrily, she put the baby at her breast. He sat next to her not knowing what to say. He noticed that she was very pale and weak looking he had heard it had been a very dangerous birth and she was lucky to have survived it. He also noticed that she was struggling to stay in upright postion and was beginning to lean on him for support.  
  
"So how are you?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Better than the last time you saw me." She replied. Not really looking at him just starring across the room.  
  
"Oh" he responded carelessly.  
  
"Anything interesting happened today?" she asked dully back.  
  
"He blew up a house elf." In truth Draco had been waiting to tell Hermione this all day. In the middle of the argument a house elf was starting to clean the crib and had probably felt threatened by the ugly creature (AN jus for the record I thought dobby was adorable) and had blown it up. Of course the Demons found the whole thing surprisingly normal, the wizards had been in shock, Draco and his father never having any true love for house elves, were in hysterics.  
  
"As in this Baby?" She said looking slightly exasperated.  
  
"Yes, Who would have thought that the very founder S. P. E. W, Mrs. Hermione's Granger, very own son would have killed a house elf before he was one day old." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I think that has more to do with the Malfoy legacy, rather than mine" she said back with mock anger.  
  
"Would you be willing to make a bet on that?" He said jokingly.  
  
She smiled at him brightly "It depends what the wager is Mr. Malfoy." He smirked, she turned to his face abruptly.  
  
"Malfoy, remember when you came into the room and Carla asked you about conquests what exactly were these conquests?" she looked at him seriously.  
  
He gave a deep sigh. "There are rebels forming in the streets of London, which have said to be spreading to the rest of the world" A look of excitement crossed her face, within a second she hid it, and allowed him to finish "They say Potter is leading it." He stopped talking and looked at the baby.  
  
"Little Tike" He muttered, as is stared at the baby and touched the soft blonde hair gently, and slowly kissed the top of the baby's head. "Sorry but I must go back into the dining room, and see if they have come to some sort of agreement."  
  
"Malfoy wait" she said softly for the first time she didn't want him to leave her. Something had changed about him or maybe it was her.  
  
"Yea?" Part of her wanted to say don't leave but the other part of her didn't want him to reject her.  
  
She thought of something to say "What is his name?"  
  
"Rhydon Lucious Malfoy"  
  
"I see" she replied emotionless  
  
"Yes well, I am must really leave before this bloody agreement gets out of control  
  
Hermione nodded not quite knowing what agreement he was talking about, not quite carrying either. She looked at the other baby that had now fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled at the baby.  
  
"Your not that evil are you Rhydon?" she asked not expecting one, not quite wanting one. She placed him on the bed. She would have to wait until someone came in the room and put him in his crib next to his twin sister. But for the moment she enjoyed the presence of the small baby. She forced herself to stay up and to watch him in case she was to role over or if he was to fall off. It seemed impossible that such a small thing, innocent, could be considered so evil, well maybe he wasn't that innocent for a baby as well.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&DUBLIN, IREALAND&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
a few weeks later.  
  
"You have come along way Mr. Potter, my brother Albus, of course mentioned you However I never expected such courage for that I applaud you." Said the elderly man whom had been introduced himself to Harry as the late head master's brother.  
  
"Thank you sir." He muttered.  
  
"But may I ask you a question" the elderly man asked. Harry nodded  
  
"You escaped are the only one Voldemort failed to kill with the intension of doing so, How could you survived his last attempt 8 months ago? That was at the beginning of his new prime, his followers had been reunited and were willing to do anything for him, I am having a difficulty understanding"  
  
"I don't think he was trying to kill me, Voldemort likes to live with some sort of danger, some sort of motive of hate, he returned swearing he would kill and perhaps he feels if this is accomplished he would loose his motive." Harry lied, he had to answerer this question everyday or so. So much he had practice this lie over and over again. However a part of him knew that any relative of Professor Dumbeldore would see straight through him. However the man did not question Harry's answer.  
  
"What was the reason for you to be so set on these rebel camps?"  
  
"My two best friends were captured by dark lord." He replied  
  
"What friends do you speak of?" he asked again in an interview manner.  
  
"Ron Weasily and Hermione Granger." He replied  
  
"Hermione Granger, as in the mother of the dark lord's new heir?" he commented  
  
"She had the baby?" Harry asked now, well of course it made sense she would have been way over nine months pregnant.  
  
"No she didn't have a baby, she had babies, or so my spies tell me" he finished.  
  
"Is she alright?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"It was a difficult birth and she was quite ill although she has recovered within the last two weeks of the babies' birth. Poor girl, you did hear that her son was a demon?" Yes Harry had heard that sometime in July some passing messenger had told him although, he had not truly believed him until now.  
  
"And the other child?" Harry asked  
  
"Ahh, Scarlet Rose I think is normal, but will be a powerful witch or so many of the Death Eaters think. However they are being most arrogant with the boy Rhydon. He is even considerably powerful in Demon Standards."  
  
"Is she happy? I mean is Hermione truly happy?" Harry asked anxious dying for the answer.  
  
"No I don't think its very possible, she is said to be pretty much forced to stay into her own quarters and the only people who really talk to her are wives of Death of Eators and they are as crude as their husbands and of course Draco Malfoy, Who is most likely not the best source of company.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, I do not think I will be able to fight the Death Eaters at Scotland's border." Harry said after much consideration.  
  
"And why do you think that?" The old man asked  
  
"I need to save my best friends before they are killed and I lose my motive for this rebellion." Harry Replied and walked out of the room.  
  
It was lucky for Lucious, that shortly after Potter was gone, the poly juice potion ware off. Lucious Malfoy looked himself in the mirror and smirked proudly. Potter was such a fool, stupid and thickheaded just like his father. He quickly sent a note to Voldemort telling him Harry Potter was on his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Authors Notes  
  
I think since my schedule has gotten loads better it will be much easier for me to I will try to update a new chapter. 


	16. Done

Draco Malfoy was not a man to tolerate emotions. Throughout his childhood his father would make sure that he never showed emotions of love. It would be most un thought of for any such feelings to have occurred throughout his boyhood. Of course he was taught to love dark magic and to love the fact that his surname put him above all others. Yet now he found himself flooded with emotion.  
  
He hated her. Plain straight out hated her. He hated the way she sometimes made him smile. He hated the way she could make him forget that he was indeed better than her. And most of all he hated the way she was making him fall for her. Why the fuck was she doing this to him? She was nothing but a lowdown mudblood! And yet everytime he saw her; his knees felt as numb and his body felt no longer his.  
  
The Twins were growing fast, almost too fast. Rhydon developed several new powers much to the death eators and to his mother's horror. While Scarlett became more and more pretty which pleased everyone. Hermione had made a full recovery and was now walking on her feet, although she no longer had a good immunity and got sick very easily.  
  
For the most part Hermione felt lonely and isolated. Her only company seemed to be the twins, Draco, and Narcissa. Who only came to see her grandchildren. She had assumed the general coldness to Hermione. Often making comments about how it wsa such a pity the children could not be purebloods. As for Draco, it was complicated. Either she starved for his company or dispised the very thought of it. On occasion they flirted on others they fought. It was impossible to know how each of their conversations would start or end. Yet that conversation they had 3 weeks after the twins birth would change everything they had ever or done.  
  
"I don't see what your problem is, your so selfish its like you love to be in control of my life or whatever is left of it!" Hermione screamed at him. They had been bickering over a quarter of an hour.  
  
"On the contrary you should be thankful that I actually sometimes listen to you. You are nothing but a lowdown mudblood and I. Well needless to say am ten times your worth" He yelled back.  
  
"I think you got it backwords ferret, I am not the won killing innocent people." She retorted.  
  
"Innocent? Muggles polute this air that I breath, all muggles and Mudbloods should be killed for that."  
  
"Oh For heaven sake Malfoy grow up."  
  
"I don't event know why I keep you alive, you served your purpose and I have no need for you anymore." It was a lie and he knew it. He knew perfectly well why he didn't kill her, he knew perfectly well that as the days went on he fell more and more in love with her. There was a deadly silence.  
  
"Ok, Malfoy. If I am of no more use to you then why don't you just kill me." She countiued " I mean I truly have served all my life purposes, getting knocked up at 17, bearing 2 children to the person I hated most, Being deprived of my 2 best friends not really knowing where one is and knowing that the other one is a slave. I mean my parents got divorced 3 years ago and now my father's married some other women with another child to replace me. I think your right Malfoy I have lost all my purposes. We could have been so much more." She stopped and realized her mistake immiedtly to late " I mean I could have been so much more." But the damaged had been done.  
  
"You think we could have been something more than this?" he asked  
  
"I meant I." he looked at her skeptically and she gave up "I don't really know what I meant by that." She said embarrass by her outburst.  
  
"Why would I want to be with you? you are so much beneath me. You didnt deserve to have my children, that was a right reserved for someone like Pansy or Carla. And just because of some stupid drunk night you think we could have been something more." He yelled back at her. Why was he saying this of course he wanted to be with her. Why was he being so proud?  
  
"Just forget I ever said ever said anything." She screamed back at him. With that Rhydon. She stormed into the nursery room, Draco following right behind her. She picked up Rhydon and started to pat his back almost alittle harder than she should have, and when he countiued to cry.  
  
"Oh just shut up for once." She said angrily at her small son, this point tears were swelling in her eyes. Why was she taking her anger out on the baby? She had to be the worse mother there was. Realizing her mistake she started to coe at him "Mommy is so sorry, she didn't mean it." She whispered to him "Mommy loves you very much"  
  
"Let me take him" said Draco sternly "You're in no stage to hold him."  
  
"Mommy wont let him take you, Mommy wont let him hurt you, I promise" She continued to whisper to the baby. Hushing him down before putting him tin the crib.  
  
She turned her head addressing Draco now. "Don't ever talk to me again" She started to storm out of the room.  
  
"Granger Wait." She didn't wait instead she countiue to walk. Part of her wanting turn her back and the other part never wanting to see him again. But with in a matter of seconds contact imbetween the two became unavoidable as he grasped her wrist and forced her to turn around.  
  
"Come to tell me how underserving I am, agian? She asked coolly.  
  
"Not exactly" he replied.  
  
"Then what?" She inquired.  
  
"This." And with that he kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"I knew you would come back" Voldemort laughed coldly as he saw two of the death eaters bound Harry in chains.  
  
"You Bastard" he retorted.  
  
"Touchy subject Potter" The Dark lord examined in grandson more closely, he became more and more like himself each day. "But your mother was one too, which makes you not only the grandson of one but the actual son of bastard.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my mother."  
  
"I wasn't planning on." He laughed frigidly "But you forgot that she was my daughter, you on the other hand are my heir."  
  
"I would never follow in your footsteps" Harry replied coolly.  
  
"So you think." There was a certain sound of a demand in the dark lord's voice. "I noticed that you had my extra wand , something I have not seen well over 50 years. I wonder how you could have gotten your hands on something like that Potter."  
  
"I found it." He replied.  
  
"You liar. You forget then it is very obvious to me when I know someone is lying to me, now tell the truth Potter."  
  
"You must have lost your touch because I found it." Harry replied.  
  
Voldemort looked at him darkly "She is still alive then?"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked perfectly well aware of what women he was asking for.  
  
"The girl" He replied coldly.  
  
"There are many girls in the world." He retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Don't play smart with me, I gave that wand to her for safe keeping and forgot to ask it back when I left her." He said in a distant manner.  
  
"Then she must have sold it. I don't think she would want any remembrance of what you did to her."  
  
"I highly doubt that. You don't understand what type of girl she is." His voice faded.  
  
"I don't think you do either." Voldemort looked amused by his grandson's comment.  
  
"I knew everything about her, I knew all her likes and dislikes, I knew all her powers as she did mine. Especially her virtues and I know she would have always withheld a promise it was in her nature." Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You left her. You never loved her or you would have stayed with her." Accussed Harry.  
  
"That's the reason I did leave her, she was too much of a distraction. Of course I would have stayed a little longer had I known she was pregnant with my child."  
  
"Well I am glad you never had a chance to raise my mother and I am glad she defied you." Voldemort looked at him darkly.  
  
"I never saw much hope in your mother, she was too much like her own mother to be persuaded but you. I always something in you"  
  
"Take that back. I am not anything like you. Your evil" Harry had never felt more wrath in his life.  
  
"You know what your greatest problem is Potter. You take everything as good and bad. What you need to understand is that there is only the powerful and the weak."  
  
"I would rather be weak then do the stuff you do to people!" There was a cold silence but tension heating up and then evil smirk came across the dark lord's face.  
  
"You came back to Hogwarts in order to really save two people, what if we were to come to some arrangement. If you were to join forces with me I will let them ago and they will never be hurt or attempted to be killed. If you remain stubborn. I will kill your friend Ron Weasily. The girl we could keep for a few more years, the young Malfoy has taken an intrest in her, and if we are lucky they will have a few more kids, hopefully all of them will be as powerful as the boy and by then I will have an army of little demons. Of course if nothing happens she too will be killed."  
  
"I hate you!" Harry screamed angrily it was a loose-loose situation. He would be letting down the remaining good in the world if he agreed. If he disagreed he would be destroying the lives of his best friends. The only real family he had ever known.  
  
"Is it agreement then?" Voldemort looked overly pleased with himself.  
  
"If you let all the other slaves go too." Harry asked desperately  
  
"Your not worth that much."  
  
"Fine then just Ginny Weasily as well." He felt so hopeless at the moment.  
  
"Done only if Hermione gets released in two years times." VOldemort replied icily back  
  
"No." Harry argued back.  
  
"I will let you have 2 more slaves get freedom." He thought about this.  
  
"As long as Hermione gets treated well and I get to see her on occasion." And the words he dreaded most.  
  
"Done."  
  
Yet another cliffy  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that took awhile. It was kind of hard for me to write after the 5th book. Since it changed a lot of aspects of the story. But then I decided to continue regaurdless. Sirus Black will still be alive (since its kind off hard for me to change that) and the whole second prophecy thing kind of changes aspects off the plot so that will also not be included  
  
Much thanks to the reviewers you guys are the reason I continue to write this.  
  
H Malfoy 


	17. Heaven Backwords

A/N: This chapter jumps very fast and a lot happens at the end (second to last chapter) Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K Rowling accept the plot and all characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter serious  
  
*Heaven Backwards*  
  
It was third night she spent in his arms. The first two nights it was strange to wake up and feel him right next to her, his body and his warmth. He was always awake before she was. Just waiting there. He wouldn't make any comments just scan her face and then kiss her forehead and get dress and go to duty. She knew he was still killing muggle borns. She knew that he still hated them which made her wonder why he loved her? But she thought that somehow he could change.  
  
He wasn't there when she woke up that mourning. Instead she woke up to voices fighting in the hallway. She heard Draco's for sure and another familiar one.  
  
"Harry" she thought and quickly got dressed. The voices were still going on when she left the room. There she the two of them on the verge of dueling. But the moment they saw her they stopped.  
  
"Harry your back!" she smiled at him while running over.  
  
"Its been almost a year" They hugged  
  
"You look great Hermione." He looked closely at the face he had kept in his mind every day since his kidnap. She hadn't changed much, for the acceptation that she had gained a few pounds after the pregnancy, but for the most part she looked prettier than he remembered.  
  
"Thank you" She smiled again. She saw a glare coming on Draco's face.  
  
He whispered to her "Remember who you are sleeping with." Hermione blushed. Draco continued, "So do you want to tell her why your still alive or should I."  
  
"I will tell her later Malfoy." He said back Dangerously.  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione asked with curiosity as the smile faded.  
  
" Nothing, Nothing that important." She looked skeptically between the two of them.  
  
"She is going to kill you, pity I wont be there to see it but duty calls. One more thing Hermione did you feed Rhydon or Scarlett I don't think either of them have been feed." It seemed as if he was saying this more to Harry then to Hermione, just to make it clear that they did have children and it was not some made up tale.  
  
"Yeah I will later." After Draco left. Hermione put her attention back on Harry.  
  
"So you have kids now?" She just smiled and slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Here I'll introduced you to them." She grabbed his hands and took him to the nursery.  
  
********************  
  
"Draco why are you sleeping around with the mudblood" Lucious asked his son angrily. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"There was a good result last time, just hoping for the same." He replied knowing for the most part it was a complete lie.  
  
"And I will be hoping that for your sake you are note becoming a mudblood lover." His father replied sarcastically  
  
"Just because I am screwing one doesn't mean I am going to fall in love with the whole entire lot of them." There was some truth in that.  
  
"I just hope you know what you are doing."  
  
"No need to worry father. I know exactly what I am doing." Somehow neither son nor father believed him.  
  
**********************************  
  
"I cant believe anything remotely related to Malfoy could look so innocent as a baby" Hermione smiled  
  
"Don't forget she is also related to me, which may be the reason of it." Harry smirked. Everything would have been so perfectly if this little baby had been his not Malfoy's then he knew he could have loved it to know end.  
  
"That must be the reason why then" she smiled at him. Old feelings were coming back, feelings she had put away months ago were now coming back and haunting her. She loved Harry but now she loved also loved Draco.  
  
"Here hold her". Hermione picked up Scarlet who had been lying down in a enchanted playpen that Draco had set up several days back.  
  
"I don't think I should." Harry said to her looking nervously  
  
"Yes you should." Hermione insisted  
  
"But what if I drop her?" Harry continued to look skeptical  
  
"You wont." Harry finally convinced held the little girl.  
  
"Just make sure your holding her head. Yeah just like that." It was perfect. She felt Harry lean in on her as if about to kiss her and she to was on the verge of kissing him too but then she heard the Door knock.  
  
"One second." She screamed. She took the baby from Harry and carried the baby to the door and opened it. Not really to her surprise Narcissa had come to check on the babies.  
  
" Good Mourning Granger"  
  
"Mourning Mrs. Malfoy." Scarlet looked at her grandmother with excitement.  
  
"Good mourning Scarlet." Narcissa smiled as her beautiful grand daughter and took her from Hermione without asking. She continued " Am Interrupting something?" after noticing Harry.  
  
"No I was just showing Harry the twins."  
  
Narcissa suddenly looked nervous and whispered "Does Draco know?"  
  
"I don't see how he would" Hermione said frankly back.  
  
"As his mother, I don't think it very wise to parade his children in front of a school rival." She whispered scornfully.  
  
"You haven't forgotten that Draco and I were once school rivals. Besides Harry is one of my best friends, he would never hurt any of my children." Hermione she shortly.  
  
"But he is the dark lord's heir." Narcissa replied nervously.  
  
"That is Ludicrous. Harry is Voldermort's enemy. Right Harry?" Harry who had been listening to their conversation froze.  
  
"Listen Hermione its complicated." He started.  
  
She interrupted "So its true. God Damn it Harry. Why would you agree to something like that?"  
  
"He was going to kill you and Ron." He didn't think she would understand.  
  
"We can take care of our selves and what are 2 lives saved compared to the million that will now die."  
  
"5 lives" he muttered  
  
"Just go Harry. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again." She wasn't screaming, she wasn't crying instead she spoke indifferently.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Just Go" He didn't argue and he left.  
  
Hermione didn't cry but starred at the door dumfounded. Once again her plans had been ruined. A part of her still thought that everything would turn out okay, but that part of her was dying she was loosing all hopes. There were no new hopes. But she was too strong now to turn back. She wasn't that hopeless 17 year old. For the last few months all her strengths had been put to the test. Now she had been struck betrayed from her best friend someone she could have potentially been with had. When she thought about it she too had betrayed him, she had fallen in love with his enemy, her enemy. Maybe this was the worlds way of revenging her of her sins. She was brought back to reality when she heard Scarlet scream with Hunger.  
  
Narcissa watched Hermione feed the baby. She felt a new type of respect for the girl. She had never realize it until now how much she had to ordeal. She remembered what happened after her marriage to Lucious how her real friends were cast away from her life and false ones replaced. It wasn't easy not to mention he was a demanding man. She had also been very young when she married him not quite ready for the responsibility at hand. But she eventually adapted to this lifestyle. She remembered no longer needing to cry, knowing that there was no point, knowing that all she had to do was to keep going and surviving for her son.  
  
They took care of the twins in silence, not really having anything to say to each other not quite wanting too.  
  
************One Year Later*************  
  
Hermione looked at the new baby. It hadn't been a particularly difficult birth nor pregnancy. Everyone had been pleased with the pregnancy at first. Many prayed that this child would be like Rhydon, demonic and powerful. Instead their hopes had been disappointed by a small girl who held no more than the common power. Hermione had been secretly pleased but at the same time slightly disappointed. Draco was growing more and more apart by the day and she thought that another powerful child would bring him back to her.  
  
There would be no saving him. He was worse than ever, she knew that better than she did any textbook. Sometimes she wondered if he still loved her or if it had replaced by the perfect illusion and she knew that child would be the end of there one year relationship.  
  
Narcissa sat next to Hermione. They had become good friends over the last year. Although it was just between the two of them. They were both looking down at the small baby.  
  
"Neaveh Aethra Malfoy." Hermione pronounced after several minutes. Narcissa looked at the small grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Aethra is Latin if I am correct"  
  
"It means Heaven"  
  
Narcissa smirked "I like it."  
  
***  
  
Hermione had seen very little of Draco for the last few days. He hadn't reacted well to the news of his daughters birth. He wanted to prove his father wrong that his association with Hermione had been a good thing. Now his father would gloat, He couldent let that happen. He needed to prove that he didn't love her, he knew in his heart he still did but he could never admit to it. And now he had just lost all reasons for staying with her. The only thing he could do now was to break it off with her.  
  
He would tell his father this admitting that he "was done with her" and was ready for a more relationship. Marriage. His father had spoken of a union between Draco and Pansy Parkinson. It no longer mattered to him. She was just a name and she had lost all meaning to him. He would marry her though if that's what his father and the dark lord wished. He would look pathetic if he objected. It would look like he was in love.  
  
He told his father that he would marry Pansy the next day.  
  
"Draco, You had me fooled and I thought you were actually in love with the mudblood whore." He cringed. He wanted to slap his father for saying that. He wanted to curse at his father and make him regret that he had ever called her whore.  
  
"I was just using her." He lied. He always lied to his father. He knew his father doubted this.  
  
"If that is so then it wouldn't matter if you killed her. I don't think you want Pansy getting jealous."  
  
"I will Father. I will"  
  
Little did he know that Hermione had just heard everything.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW  
  
**************Author's Note********************************************  
  
A/N I know it seems kind of quick and it seems a little odd that Hermione gets Pregnant again and has another child and that her relationship with Draco has just come to an end. But these too elements will be key in the sequel. The third child needed to be born (the sequl takes place in first person through the eyes of Neaveh) and Draco and Hemione's break up was inevitable. There will be one more chapter. OMG I cannot believe I am almost done. 


	18. A New Hope

AUTHORS NOTE: Last chapter  
  
Harry waited outside. Lucious Malfoy Office. He hated the man but did his best to stay cordial. He missed Ron and Hermione. He hadent talked to Hermione since the incident over a year ago. He still ran into her on occasion although they both avoided each other. He knew that she had had another baby. Well Voldemort had told him, telling him that Hermione was no longer needed and that she was free to leave as promised.  
  
Harry didn't have the heart to tell her. He thought she was happy with Malfoy if that was possible and with a new baby and 2 other toddlers it didn't fair to make her leave.  
  
He was jealous of Malfoy. Malfoy was just as bad as him and he still got Hermione he on the other Hand had only gotten her hatred.  
  
They both were there when they said goodbye to Ron, Ginny, Pavarti, and Colin Creevy. They both hugged them all and wished them good luck. Harry was still in secret contact with Ron who had located him self in Ireland with Ginny. For their own safety they had taken jobs as muggles. Ron didn't understand that Harry was in line with Voldemort. He only knew that he struck some deal with him.  
  
He heard a dead beat walk and saw a defeated looking Hermione. She hesitated when she saw him but then countiued to walk on.  
  
"Bad day?" he didn't look up at her as he asked. She hesitated not sure whether or not to ansower him.  
  
"I have had worse."  
  
"I see. But what happened?"  
  
"I only just found out that Malfoy is going to try and kill me but besides that everything is perfect." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you bloody serious? He cant do this. I made sure this wouldn't happen" He rolled his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I cant take care of myself, If there is one thing I have learned over the last two years its that." She replied stiffly. She started to head back to her room.  
  
"Hermione wait." She paused. He continued. "Why don't you stay in my room for awhile there is no way Malfoy will go into it, not to mention I have put many protection charms on it.  
  
"You don't have to." He cut her off  
  
"Hermione I still have feelings for you. I know you must hate me still but understand that all my actions have been for you and Ron. I would never do anything intentionally hurt and you know that" He paused waiting for her to reply. "You do know that right?"  
  
She looked at him "I know Harry." He hugged her.  
  
"Come quickly." He quickly showed her his room. It was rustic room. With green and silver drapes hanging from the windows and the bed. There was Red couch and red carpet and golden engravings in the room.  
  
"Its nice." She told him.  
  
"A little bit to slytherin in my opinion but it works."  
  
"I guess I am so use too those colors for it to matter anymore." She hesitated. "Malfoy would not let me put anything up that reminded him of the Gryffindor colors."  
  
"It seems like something he would do." He continued "Look Hermione I have a meeting with Lucious Malfoy. I am going to send a letter to Ron telling him that you will be joining him very soon." She smiled at him but then she remembered what about the twins and Neaveh. "What about my children"  
  
"I am not sure I don't think Malfoy would kill his own kids." Harry said slowly  
  
"I would not past it him." She muttered "Never put anything past a Malfoy." She continued "Harry this is a little off the subject but you know what happen to my parents."  
  
"As far as I know they are perfectly well. Malfoy nor I would let anyone hurt them." She felt relieved.  
  
"Do they know what happened to me?"  
  
"I sent a letter to your mother, telling her a lot of the stuff. I wasn't sure if she knew anything. So I just made sure she knew you were safe." He started to turn his back  
  
"Thank you so much Harry." He smiled at her and left.  
  
***  
  
Harry came back several hours later.  
  
"Voldemort gave Draco permission to kill you."  
  
"But didn't he promise you." Hermione asked  
  
"Yes but he said that it would show weakness to a prominent family. Hermione you got to leave some time in the next two days." She nodded.  
  
"Come away with me Harry." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"If I could I would but then we would be only putting are selves in more danger."  
  
"We could do it Harry. Just me and you. No Malfoy, No Voldemort." She needed to be loved. Draco no longer loved her. Harry still did and she knew that. She knew she was trying to use him.  
  
"Hermione if I went with you they would have everyone looking for us. I could not live with the fact that I was putting you in more danger than you actually were in." He replied shakily.  
  
"I would risk it." She replied shakily. I have lost everything don't turn your back on me.  
  
"I wouldn't." He continued "Both Malfoys are looking for you and soon everyone will be. There is in escape door in the closet. I want you to go down it as fast as possible. It will lead you down to Hogsmede.  
  
"What about my children?"  
  
"There will be no way of getting Rhydon he is heavily guarded by dementers. Neaveh is in your room and I think there will be no way of getting to that. But I may be able to get Scarlet. Her room isn't to far away from here and no one will notice. Just wait here. I will try to get her; and take whatever you need. There are some gallons in that left drawer. Ron will be in Dublin Ireland I want you to get there as soon as possible ok?"  
  
"Harry I am sorry I haven't talked to you in the last year. I know all your intensions were good."  
  
"It's ok Hermione. I understand." He left quickly. She looked around his room and found a big cloak, she took about 50 gallons. That would be enough to get her to Ireland and to find Ron. She would pay Harry back when the time came.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices coming.  
  
"Draco you had nothing to do with the girl's escape did you?" she heard the familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy  
  
"I would not have had time, but Potter might have had something to do with it." Draco added  
  
"Asshole" Hermione thought.  
  
"Don't be stupid Draco. They have not been on speaking terms for over a year." Lucious added.  
  
" I guess" there voices were drowned out. Hermione nerves were reaching a breaking point. What if Harry didn't return? But that fear was hushed away when she saw him carrying Scarlet. No longer afraid of holding her.  
  
"There is a silencing charm on her" that will last for an hour or two. She noticed that he was leaning in on her and without a second thought they both kissed each other hard. This time there was no interrupting Grandmother, this time there was no Draco to love. There was only Harry. And suddenly she felt like she was in her 17 year old dream. But as the kiss broke off, her reality was woken up. A once enemy, then lover, then enemy child now was held tightly to her body.  
  
"Hermione, Go now!" He screamed.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. I will always love you."  
  
She walked in a fast pace down the escape door. It was a dark pathway that then lead to a dark, steep, stairwell. It was difficult to hold Scarlet and walk down it without tripping. Then there was a tunnel. That eventually led to a cave, that viewed right over Hogsmede.  
  
It was still Dark out and all Hermione could see were the lights. "We are free from that nightmare Scarlet" At this point the silencing charm had worn off and Scarlet let out of soft babyish giggle.  
  
And they were finally free.  
  
***  
  
Hermione traveled off the path in Hogsmede doing her best not to be seen. She eventually wondered into a muggle town in the middle Newburry. She spent the rest of the day sleeping and feeding Scarlet.  
  
At night she traveled. Eventually after two days of wondering, she was home.  
  
She knocked on the door of the house she had grown up in. She knew that she could spend little time there. Her mother was on the verge of tears when she saw her. After she settled in she told her mother the whole story. Starting on the night when Ron and Harry disappeared, and worked her way up to getting here.  
  
After many tears and admirations of the small baby. Hermione explained to her that they were in great Danger. They packed in hurried manner and within two days all three of them left to Ireland, they moved in with Ron and Ginny. In a small house that border near Dublin.  
  
***  
  
"It was you!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"What do you mean? Harry asked. Knowing exactly what his grandfather meant.  
  
"Your just lucky. I am covering this all up." The Dark Lord said angrily.  
  
"You promised that she would live and she did. I don't think you will have any problems covering it all up." Harry told him slyly.  
  
"I also promised Lucious that she would be killed."  
  
"That's your problem."  
  
"Don't you talk back to me boy." Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Expelliumas!" Harry yelled  
  
"Cruciatus" Voldemort cried back as they were both now dueling.  
  
It was pain beyond relief. But before he let it get to him Harry cried one last thing.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" With that Voldemort fell to the floor making Harry the New Dark Lord.  
  
***  
  
Draco starred icily at the small little girl in the crib. It had been her fault that Hermione was gone. It was her fault that Hermione wasn't with him and it was her fault that he had been in the position to kill the one women he ever really loved. Even to some respect it was her fault that Harry Potter was now the Dark Lord. This little baby had changed the course of the wizarding world without ever knowing it.  
  
He tried to hate the Small child before him. He couldn't. He knew he would have to give her up to slaves, he would never allow this child to grow close to him. It would be important for her survival.  
  
He remembered when he told his mother his intensions.  
  
"Are you sure Draco?" She asked him.  
  
"It's the only way she wont be in the position her mother was."  
  
"She is only a baby."  
  
"Exactly." This was for the best and he knew it.  
  
"If your so sure." His mother said somewhat skeptically.  
  
She would grow up with the natural Malfoy beauty. Blonde hair, grayish eyes, and the perfect complexion. He thought as he looked at her. She too was starring at him wide eye while squirming in the cradle. He smiled at her and for the first time in years he cried.  
  
Authors Note: I am sorry it had to end that way but that would have destroyed the sequel. Information on the sequel will be given after I finish a few chapters (I have done two already) so I can update more daily. Once again I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys are the BEST! I cannot believe I finished.  
  
Much Love H. Malfoy 


End file.
